


Deep Inside

by HanaSeong



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Academia Alius, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Las cosas se ponen hot lol, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Personal Growth, Psychological Drama, References to Depression, Romance, Smoking, Suspense, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaSeong/pseuds/HanaSeong
Summary: El mundial de fútbol va a comenzar, y todo parece normal, hasta que unos extraños sueños empiezan a acechar a Ichirouta, provocándole dolores y cambios de personalidad. ¿Podrá evitar que la oscuridad lo envuelva de nuevo? (Re-posteado de Fanfiction)
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

La batalla contra la Academia Alius se había acabado al fin, tras dos meses de constante esfuerzo. Ya podía respirar tranquilo porque no había de qué preocuparse, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquella constante punzada de dolor cuando los demás lo habían superado...?

Ah, sí. Porque él fue el que se rindió y el que no dudó en ponerse a la cabeza del equipo que traicionó al Raimon. Aún se acordaba a la perfección de la cara que puso su capitán al ver que había cedido ante el poder del meteorito, y aunque quería negarlo, sentía por ambas partes satisfacción y vergüenza. De hecho, hasta podía decir que echaba de menos la fuerza de la piedra Alius.

“¡No!” Exclamó el defensa. La simple idea de querer de vuelta algo así lo asqueaba y sólo lo hacía odiarse más. Sudando por uno de los muchos sueños relacionados con todo el tema de la Academia Alius, se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y despejarse antes de salir a correr como solía hacer todos los días. Levantarse a las 5:00 AM sonaría como una locura para mucha gente, pero lo ayudaba bastante a despertarse antes de empezar a entrenar con los demás.

Al acabar, Ichirouta se aseguró de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Kirina, que compartía habitación con él y salió del edificio, asegurándose de que el entrenador no estuviera cerca. Después de todo, tan sólo unas pocas personas sabían de su rutina diaria de atletismo: Endo y Goenji, ya que los dos habían empezado a hablar más desde que empezaron de nuevo los torneos de fútbol.

No sabía durante cuánto tiempo aguantaría el paso a la velocidad que había cogido después de varios minutos acelerando, pero necesitaba quitarse todos los pensamientos negativos, y correr lo ayudaba mucho en ese sentido. Normalmente cambiaba de ruta para ver lugares diferentes, lo que lo había conducido en algunas ocasiones a descubrir sitios preciosos, acompañados además del color del cielo en el amanecer. Por fin una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y paró al llegar a lo que parecía un mirador en lo alto de una colina para sentarse en un banco y admirar el paisaje.  
¿Por qué no podía sentirse así siempre? Ya de por sí tenía problemas suficientes como para rellenar una agenda, y parecía que la vida no le iba a dejar respirar tranquilo. Estiró las piernas para destensar los músculos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dejándose caer en el asiento.  
Ya pasada una media hora decidió que era hora de volver, y empezó el camino de vuelta al albergue, cuando a mitad de camino empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire de forma anormal y las piernas empezaron a fallarle.

“¿Qué… pasa…?” Frenó en seco e intentó coger aire con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía no hacer efecto. De repente una punzada en el pecho lo dejó sin aliento. No tenía ni idea de que había podido ocurrir. ¿Se había sobre esforzado? ¡Correr nunca había supuesto un problema!

Empezó a entrar en pánico y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cuando tan pronto como vino, el dolor se esfumó, y comenzó a toser con fuerza. “¿Qué ha sido eso…?” Aunando fuerzas consiguió por fin ponerse de pie y apoyarse en una farola. Miró su móvil: ya eran las 7 pasadas y el entrenamiento empezaba a las 8, así que decidió empezar a andar de vuelta pese al cansancio. 

Tal y como temía, los demás parecían haberse despertado y estaban ya desayunando en el comedor.

“¡Kazemaru! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!” Y por supuesto no podía faltar Endo saltándole encima de preocupación.

“¡Agh…!” El dolor del pecho parecía no haber remitido. 

“¿Uh? O-Oye, ¿estás bien? Estás pálido…” Preguntó el portero aún con la preocupación en sus ojos.

“Sí, no es nada… Es sólo que me he quedado antes sin aire…” No quería preocuparlos, y menos ahora que empezarían los partidos con la selección. Además de la propia ilusión que le hacía participar en el mundial, no estaba como para derrochar esa oportunidad por una fatiga repentina. Y definitivamente no ayudaba que Mamoru estuviese tan cerca de él. En muchos sentidos.

Porque sí, a Kazemaru Ichirouta le gustaba Endo Mamoru desde hacía ya tiempo. Pero nunca encontraba el suficiente valor como para decírselo, con temor a arruinar su amistad. Lo apreciaba demasiado como para perderlo.

“Ven, déjame que te ayude…” Y dicho esto, el moreno pasó el brazo de su amigo por encima de sus hombros, ayudándolo a apoyarse. No creía que fuera muy necesario, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Ichirouta dejó caer su peso sobre él, con las piernas temblando ligeramente. “En serio, ¿estás bien? Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto.”

“¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Ha pasado algo?” Preguntó Ichihoshi por el fondo. No sólo él, pero el resto del equipo también parecía preocuparse por el estado de su compañero, ya que no era normal desaparecer y volver de algún lugar que desconocían casi de madrugada.

“N-No… No pasa nada, sólo he salido a correr un poco y me he cansado más de la cuenta…” Mintió. “Ouch…” Se quejaba aún por lo bajo.

“No os preocupéis chicos, yo lo llevo a su habitación para que descanse un rato, ¡vosotros comed para tener fuerzas durante el entrenamiento!” Dijo con una sonrisa el ex-capitán del Raimon.

Pese a las constantes quejas del peliazul diciendo que se encontraba bien y que no se preocupara, Endo consiguió ayudarlo a subir las escaleras y lo tumbó en la cama.

“Tienes que descansar. Vas a necesitar fuerzas para el partido, y te has levantado muy temprano. ¡Seguro que si duermes un rato te pondrás mejor!” Le sonrió el moreno.

“S-Sí, será el cansancio…” Kazemaru tuvo que esconder su rostro tras su flequillo para disimular su sonrojo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tenía que admitir que la preocupación del portero le hacía sentirse querido, un tanto especial.

“Mm… Pero no puedes quedarte sin desayunar o te va a dar algo… Espera, te subiré el desayuno, ¿vale?” Y antes de que pudiese responder salió disparado al piso de abajo.  
“¡¡CHICOS DEJAD ALGO QUE SE LO LLEVO A KAZEMARU!!” Se oyó desde el comedor. “¡KABEYAMA, ESA ES MI BOLA DE ARROZ!” Gritaba el portero.

“Uh… Nunca cambia, ¿eh?” Suspiró el defensa. La verdad es que la idea de acostarse un rato no sonaba nada mal, estaba agotado. Tomó la manta y se cubrió con ella, para luego recostar la cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos. 

“¡Ya está! Kaze- ¿Eh…?” Mamoru se quedó atónito, allí parado en el marco de la puerta, con la bandeja en las manos. “Ah… ¿Ya te has dormido?” Preguntó susurrando, mientras dejaba la comida en la mesilla de noche. Ichirouta estaba bastante relajado, sí, pero no dormido, por lo que notó cómo el otro lo rodeaba con sutileza con los brazos y juntaba su frente con su cabeza. “Duerme bien entonces” Un escalofrío de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo, y rezó por que el otro no lo hubiera notado. Unos momentos después Endo se marchó con los demás, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Momentos que el peliazul utilizó para calmarse un poco. El corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo normal –cosa que le molestaba porque parecía una adolescente sacada de una película romántica cutre- y no es que ayudara precisamente con su estado físico actual.

“Vale, calma… Ahora lo que necesito es dormir para recuperarme…” Y minutos más tarde cayó presa del sueño.

\------------

“¿Durante cuánto tiempo más planeas seguir haciéndote el inocente, Ichirouta…?” Preguntó una voz familiar retumbando en la nada.

“¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres…?” Preguntó el defensa asustado. A su alrededor no había absolutamente nada, sólo un abismo oscuro.

“Sabes quién soy más que nadie.” Replicó aquella voz con un tono de cansancio. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de esa voz era SU voz, haciendo que se confundiera aún más.

“¿Qué quieres…?”

“Hmm…~” Canturreó la voz. El abismo delante suyo de repente parecía comenzar a tomar forma, pasando por varias siluetas antes de llegar a una desagradablemente conocida. “Digamos que por fin me he levantado de una siesta muy larga, y que no quiero volver a dormir… Aunque deberías saberlo… "

Y su propio cuerpo, en forma de emperador oscuro, extendió su mano para tomarlo con suavidad del mentón. 

“¿Verdad, mi otro yo~?” Sonrió, dejando que sus afiladas pupilas se clavasen en los aterrados ojos de Ichirouta.


	2. Cap. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mundial de fútbol va a comenzar, y todo parece normal, hasta que unos extraños sueños empiezan a acechar a Ichirouta, provocándole dolores y cambios de personalidad. ¿Podrá evitar que la oscuridad lo envuelva de nuevo?

Cap. 2

“Endo, ¿cómo está Kazemaru?” Preguntó Tatsuya, mientras entrenaba con los demás.

“Hmm… Cuando fui a subirle la comida ya se había quedado dormido, supongo que se había cansado de más y ya~” Y dicho esto procedió a meterse en la boca otra bola de arroz. Algunas veces sus compañeros se preguntaban como podía comer tanto nada más levantarse (especialmente los nuevo miembros, que aún tenían que acostumbrarse a las excentricidades de Mamoru).

“Entonces… ¿Sale a correr siempre a esa hora?” Le preguntó al capitán con ojos curiosos.

“Hm-hm~ Kafe-cham ef muy tbbajado y fiemp-“ Intentó pronunciar con la boca llena de comida, soltando granos de arroz por doquier, véase, encima de Fudo, que se encontraba a su lado. Porque al no poder probar bocado en el desayuno, qué mejor idea que llevarse la comida al entrenamiento. 

“¡Endo, mierda, traga antes de hablar!” Soltó el centrocampista asqueado, mirando a Kido de reojo como pidiéndole un cambio de sitio, a lo que el otro sólo se hizo el ciego. Normalmente era Ichirouta el que se ponía a su lado, pero debido a que según el castaño ‘tenía las patas flojas’ ahora el sitio infernal de defensa le tocaba a él. O bueno más bien le tocaba a Kido, pero por algún motivo se negaba a colocarse ahí. Ahora sabía por qué.

“Hmmphf- Ah~ Perdón Fudo, estoy acostumbrado a que se ponga Kaze-kaze conmigo…” Tatsuya los miraba entretenido. Realmente era un equipo curioso el Raimon.

“¡PARA…!”

“¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!” Preguntó alarmada Aki, desde el banquillo.

“¡Kazemaru!” Nada más decirlo, Endo salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto del defensa, sólo para encontrarse a Ichirouta prácticamente en el suelo, envuelto aún en las sábanas y cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Por la expresión que traía, tenía que haber sido un muy mal sueño. “¡Kaze! ¿Estás bien?”

“Sí… Yo- Endo, sí, no es nada, no te preocupes… Sólo ha sido una pesadilla…“

“Menos mal… Qué susto…” Suspiró aliviado el capitán. Lo ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y pasó una mano con suavidad por la mejilla del peliazul, limpiando una pequeña lágrima que ni sabía que tenía. No tuvo ni tiempo de sonrojarse cuando un curioso Fudo se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

“Tsk. ¡Pensé qué te había pasado algo, estúpido!” Ichirouta se sorprendió por las palabras del castaño. Lo conocía de hace unos meses ya, pero nunca pensó que fuera del tipo de preocuparse por los demás. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios.

“Oh~ ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? Qué adorable~” Se había despertado como la mierda, sí, pero la oportunidad de molestar al ‘calvo tsundere’ (mote mental que le puso desde que solo se dedicaba a joder en los entrenamientos de Teikoku) era demasiado tentadora. Para su mala suerte Fudo se había levantado ese día con ganas extras de darle dolores de cabeza. 

“Hm~ Claro que sí, ¿qué haría yo sin mi princesa?”

‘Dios dame paciencia de no dejarlo sin dientes aparte de calvo’, se repitió a sí mismo Kazemaru, antes de que Endo presenciase un homicidio en decimosexto grado.   
“Púdrete, calvo” 

“Como quieras, marica” Y dicho esto se fue con el resto. 

El portero, al igual que el resto del equipo cuando estas discusiones ocurrían, se limitó a suspirar. Sabían que ese odio no era real, que sólo se molestaban con ello, pero a veces era como ver a un perro y un gato. 

Se rió con suavidad y volvió su vista hacia el defensa. 

“Parece que sí hiciste amigos en Teikoku, ¿eh?” Ichirouta le hizo señal de que se sentase a su lado. 

“Bueno… Siempre ha sido igual de problemático… Pero tampoco es mala persona.”

Cuando Mamoru se sentó, el otro aprovechó para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Desde el partido contra los Emperadores Oscuros, se habían vuelto más cercanos, como si aquel suceso les hiciera darse cuenta de lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.   
La mano de Endo mientras tanto se deslizaba entre las hebras de Ichirouta, de vez en cuando acariciando su cuello. 

“Entonces, ¿ha sido sólo una pesadilla? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.” 

“… Sólo…” Se mordió el labio inferior, pero al final decidió no decírselo. Solo había sido un mal sueño y no quería preocuparlo. “No es nada, no te preocupes.” Como pudo le sonrió débilmente. Cuando se giró para mirarlo a la cara, no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que lo había tenido todo este tiempo, y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse del sitio. El moreno, que también se había girado para verlo, tampoco se movía un centímetro.   
Kazemaru no quería ni imaginarse lo rojo que tenía que estar en aquel momento. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo, podía notarse el pulso en el pecho y su cabeza no dejaba de decirle cosas ytodoestabasiendounlío.   
Espera. ¿Estaba Endo acercándose a él o se estaba acercando inconscientemente? Notar el aliento y la respiración del portero lo estaba volviendo loco. 

“E-Endo-“ No supo en qué momento se abalanzó sobre el portero, lo que ya de por sí era completamente fuera de lo normal en él, sino que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado considerablemente, y sentía que no podía controlarse. 

Quería más. 

Sus manos pasaban por el pelo del moreno mientras presionaba sus labios contra los otros. Notaba, ya fuera de sí, cómo Mamoru no sabía qué hacer. Temblaba bajo su tacto, pero no le importaba. En un fallido intento intentó decir algo, pero Ichirouta fue más rápido (como siempre) y lo calló, atrapándolo además con la boca abierta. Al mismo tiempo que buscaba la forma de saborear la lengua de su capitán, las manos de Kazemaru bajaban peligrosamente hacia los pantalones del otro. Poco a poco se hizo paso hasta encontrar aquella parte tan jugosa que tanto deseaba. La habitación ahora había quedado sumergida en húmedos ruidos provenientes de los besos que Mamoru apenas sabía cómo responder. 

De vez en cuando bajaba de sus labios a su oreja, donde suspiraba con suavidad, para pasar al cuello del portero, dejándole tiempo para hablar por un momento.   
“Kaze…” Endo no pudo evitar suspirar también. Las caricias del peliazul estaban surgiendo el efecto esperado. Levantó la mirada para rozar los labios de Mamoru de nuevo, deslizándolos con sensualidad sobre los otros cada vez que hablaba.   
“Endo~” El ronroneo de Ichirouta, sumado a que sus manos se paseaban por encima de la entrepierna del portero, masajeándola de vez en cuando, hacían que sintiera calor en todo su cuerpo, y su respiración se volvía irregular. 

“¡A-Ah…~!” Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Mamoru, para la agradable sorpresa del otro. Prácticamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el defensa se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de su capitán. Notaba que se estaba empezando a endurecer, y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Con una mano apartó ligeramente el muslo del portero, para tener más accesibilidad, mientras acariciaba con la yema del dedo la forma del miembro de Mamoru, desde la punta hasta la base, aún por encima de la tela.   
Endo seguía confuso pero aun así sabía que algo estaba mal. Kazemaru estaba actuando de una forma completamente distinta, y por algún motivo le dolía. 

“N-No… Para…” Pero el otro hizo caso omiso. “¡Kazemaru!”

Esta vez Endo agarró al defensa de las muñecas, y rompió el beso. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver la mirada de deseo de Ichirouta. No se parecía en nada al Kazemaru que él conocía; sus ojos no lo miraban como a una persona, sino como a una presa. Eran los ojos de un depredador. 

“¿K-Kazemaru…?” El dolor se reflejaba en la mirada de Mamoru, y como si su cerebro hubiese hecho un ‘click’, el peliazul volvió a la normalidad.   
Se separó de golpe del moreno, completamente avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer, y la lujuria en sus ojos pasó a convertirse en una expresión de tristeza. 

“P-perdona… N-no sé qué me ha pasado, no quería…”

El portero se levantó, aún afligido por la forma en que lo había tratado, intentando calmar su respiración. 

“¿Por qué has hecho eso?” Sus palabras resbalaban en su boca, formando un murmullo casi inaudible que en otro contexto hubiera asustado a cualquiera, viniendo del capitán, pero que con el silencio sepulcral y la niebla de tensión que había en el ambiente prácticamente resonaban en las paredes. Para Ichirouta habían sido como un montón de agujas clavándose en su pecho. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta porque ni él mismo tenía la más remota idea de por qué lo había hecho. Y aunque la tuviera probablemente tampoco sería capaz de contestarle con el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. 

“No… No lo sé…” Entre palabra y palabra hacía una pequeña pausa para contener las lágrimas. “No sé qué me ha pasado, de verdad… Lo siento mucho…” Pero no funcionó y la impotencia que sentía se hizo presente, bajando por sus mejillas. 

“… Tengo… Tengo que volver con los demás a entrenar. Estarán preocupados.” Endo se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de la habitación, mirándolo una última vez. Odiaba verlo llorar pero la incomodidad que sentía ahora al tenerlo cerca era inaguantable y necesitaba despejarse porque el dolor de cabeza que tenía ahora lo estaba matando. “Kaze, perdona pero necesito un poco de aire… Descansa.” Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se fue. 

Kazemaru sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. No había reaccionado tan mal como esperaba pero ese no era el problema. Se había comportado como un animal en celo y no sabía qué iba a hacer para arreglarlo. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así si normalmente se sonrojaba con tenerlo cerca.   
Apartando un mechón de pelo que se había soltado, y reuniendo un poco de fuerzas se asomó a la ventana de la habitación para ver el entrenamiento, pero Endo no parecía haber llegado aún. 

“¿Te ha gustado, verdad?” Su propia voz retumbaba en sus oídos. Por poco le daba un paro cardíaco del susto. No estaba soñando, pero la había oído.   
No, no podía ser. 

“Te estoy hablando, estúpido” De nuevo estaba ahí, pero no quería creérselo. 

“¿Q-Qué? Yo- Estoy solo, ¿quién…?”

“Me has escuchado antes, sabes quién soy~” 

“… ¿Es una broma, verdad?”

“Cállate y escucha. Lo que acabas de hacer no ha sido cosa tuya, sino mía.” Ichirouta se heló ante estas palabras. “Puedo tomar el control de tu cuerpo cuando me apetezca, mientras tú te sientas y miras. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo.”

“Eso no… No tiene sentido, no eres real-“ Tan pronto como acabó la frase un dolor punzante en el estómago hizo que se retorciera de dolor en su cama. Un quejido lamentable abandonó sus labios. Podía sentir la sonrisa de su otro yo creciendo a cada segundo. 

“Cuánto menos te opongas mejor será… Tú eliges.”


	3. Cap. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mundial de fútbol va a comenzar, y todo parece normal, hasta que unos extraños sueños empiezan a acechar a Ichirouta, provocándole dolores y cambios de personalidad. ¿Podrá evitar que la oscuridad lo envuelva de nuevo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAhhH, se me olvidaba que no añadí notas en el primer cap xd  
> Los personajes aquí tienen de 17 a 18 años pq si no me viene el FBI y no thenkiu.  
> Además el orden temporal es: FFI con el Raimon original, Academia Alius y mundial de fútbol.  
> Y btw también publico la historia en Fanfiction~ Digo esto porque creo que la organización de los diálogos, sobre todo entre Kaze y Yami es más clara allí.

Cap. 3

Kazemaru quería despertarse. No era un sueño pero pensaba que ojalá lo fuera. O tal vez se lo merecía, y por eso le estaba pasando.  
No sabía qué hacer con toda la situación. Si se lo decía al entrenador o a sus compañeros había dos posibilidades: 1) no le creerían o lo tomarían por loco (sobre todo después de prácticamente devorar a Endo) o 2) le hacían caso y lo mandaban de vuelta a Tokio por no poder participar en el campeonato en condiciones (y realmente no quería volver a su casa para estar con él).

Por otra parte, si no decía nada cabía la posibilidad de que, en efecto, las amenazas de Yami (nombre que le había dado a su versión de emperador oscuro para conservar las 2 neuronas que quedaban activas) fuesen reales, tal y como había comprobado varias veces. O con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de llevar toda la carga solo y salir victorioso. 

Aunque no solía ocurrir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Ichirouta se tensó ante la posibilidad de que fuera Endo de nuevo, pero resultó ser Tatsuya, que traía un vaso de agua y una botella.

“Hey, ¿ya estás mejor?” Preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo, pasando y dejando las cosas en la mesita de noche. “Endo ha salido con mala cara ahí fuera.”

El corazón de Ichirouta de repente exigía ser encerrado en una botella y lanzado al mar para deambular por ahí hasta morir. De verdad se había comportado como un imbécil con la persona que le gustaba, pero, ¿qué explicación le iba a dar? ¿Que una voz en su cabeza que parecía ser su versión en emperador oscuro ahora podía tomar control de su cuerpo y lo había hecho él en su lugar? Bueno, sí si quería acabar en un manicomio. 

“Sí, no era nada…” Suspiró mientras jugaba con los dedos bajo las sábanas. 

“¿Estás seguro? Tú también llevas mala cara.” 

“Si lo que quiere es ver un espectáculo debería verte la cabeza” Una risa resonaba en su mente, bloqueando sus propios pensamientos. 

“Eh… Sólo hemos discutido, ya está.” Mantenía la compostura como podía. Era increíblemente difícil concentrarse con otra persona hablando en su cabeza, especialmente teniendo su misma voz. A veces no sabía cuales eran sus pensamientos y cuándo Yami hablaba y eso lo asustaba.

“Ya veo. ¿Vosotros os conocéis desde hace mucho, verdad?” De verdad que apreciaba la dedicación de Tatsuya hacia él, pero ahora mismo sólo quería estar solo para poner sus pensamien-

“De hecho, ahora lo conoces hasta la garganta, ¿no es así?” Y otra sonora carcajada inundó su cabeza. Si no tenía bastante con Fudo, ahora era como tener a un doble suyo metido en el cráneo. 

“Desde que éramos niños, sí… Tatsuya, no es por ser desagradable, pero me gustaría estar sólo por un tiempo.”

Kiyama lo miró con comprensión y asintió. Odiaba tener que echarlo así, sobre todo cuando mostraba tanta preocupación. 

“Está bien, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Me pasa a menudo también. Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes decírnoslo.” Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Kazemaru juraría que Kiyama sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Tampoco sería descabellado, después de todo, él también sufrió los efectos de la Academia Alius. 

Le sonrió con la tranquilidad que parecía flotar a su alrededor constantemente y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo de nuevo. 

\----------------

Era el cuarto gol que le habían metido a Endo, y los estrategas del equipo se estaban comenzando a desesperar. Desde que fue a ver al defensa, parecía que su concentración se había quedado en la habitación con él. 

“¡Endo, presta atención! ¡No defiendo la portería para que te los cuelen todos!” Fudo, quien a partir del segundo gol se había tenido que poner a defender como si la vida le fuera en ello, estaba harto de la ineficacia del portero. 

“¡A-Ah, perdón! Es que ando un poco distraído…”

“¡HA! ¡Desde que te fuiste a ver a la princesita no haces más que ver los balones pasar!”

“Fudo.” Le reprendió Kido desde el otro lado del campo. 

Ichihoshi sonrió desde su puesto. Acababan de empezar y parecía que le querían quitar el trabajo. Pero por supuesto siempre se podía mejorar la situación~

“Hmm… ¿Pero acaso es mentira? Pensé que el famoso portero Endo Mamoru sería capaz de detener al menos un par de tiros de su propio equipo…”

El equipo se desanimó ante las palabras del peliazul, y el mencionado se tensó aún más, pero lo disimuló con una risa nerviosa. 

“¡Ichihoshi!” Se oyó del otro lado a Kirina, claramente enfadado por su falta de respeto. Los nuevos realmente idolatraban a los antiguos miembros del Raimon.   
Por otro lado, Nosaka y Yuuto miraban la escena preocupados. Que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo justo antes del mundial era especialmente desafortunado. 

“Está bien, tiene razón. Debería concentrarme más y darlo todo. ¡Seguid tirando así!” Nada más la sonrisa que tanto lo distinguía volvió a su cara, el ambiente se relajó y siguieron entrenando, para la molestia de Hikaru, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por que no se notase. 

Aunque los entrenamientos continuaron con normalidad, Yuuma no era capaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo estaba mal. 

\-----------------

Ya era mediodía, y todos se dirigían al comedor, después de beber agua en los banquillos. Mamoru, aunque menos distraído, parecía como ido. Se quedaba mirando su botella de agua y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a la que tenía el nombre de ‘Kazemaru’ en ella, decorada con una pegatina en forma de gato que le regaló después del partido contra los Emperadores Oscuros. Un atisbo de dolor pasó fugazmente por sus ojos. Intentando despejarse empezó a caminar hacia el comedor junto a los demás. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino silencio que se había formado de repente. Hasta Hiroto y Haizaki habían dejado de discutir. 

Kazemaru por fin había bajado de su habitación. No sabía hacia dónde mirar de lo nervioso que estaba. Realmente los demás en el equipo no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado, ni con él ni con el capitán, pero aun así no era capaz de levantar la mirada. Simplemente no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que había hecho. 

“¡Por fin te dignas a bajar!” Exclamó Fudo, rompiendo el silencio. 

“¡Kazemaru! ¿Estás mejor ya?” Tan pronto se le acercó un preocupado Fubuki, los demás se empezaron a sumar. 

“N-No ha sido nada, no os preocupéis.” Titubeaba ante toda la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de todos. O bueno, no de todos. No tenía que hacer recuento para saber que Mamoru no se había acercado a verlo. Sintió que su corazón se encogía al pensar que lo odiaba (lo cual probablemente no era así, ya que bien sabía que ‘odio’ era una palabra que no entraba en el diccionario del portero).

“Que sepas que desde que has faltado al entrenamiento, aquí nuestro adorado capitán no ha parado ni un disparo.” O bueno, también se podía morir directamente. Qué tonto había sido al pensar que su ánimo no podía ir a peor. Genial, ahora sólo quería volver a su cuarto a llorar de nuevo.

“Ah… Eso ha sido mi culpa. Esta tarde practicaré más para compensar.” Podía notar que había algo mal en el tono de Mamoru. 

“¡Hmph! No os preocupéis, ¡conmigo marcando goles ni vais a necesitar defender!” Soltó Hiroto desde su asiento. “¡Tenéis suerte de tener de vuestro lado a un dios!”

“¡Te recuerdo que he marcado más goles que tú, enano!” Y por supuesto Haizaki no se iba a callar. 

“¡¿Huh?! ¡Eso es porque Nishikage andaba mirando al techo!” Nishikage volvió la vista confundido. 

“No me metáis en vuestra pelea de inválidos, gracias.” Pero los otros dos ni se enteraron. 

“¡¿Me explicas qué techo ves tú en un campo de fútbol, cabeza alga?!”

“¡El que tú no ves con la peluca que llevas en media cara, imbécil!”

“¡Me estás empezando a enfadar!”

“¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no tienes cejas?!”

“¡Te voy a…!”

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Aki apareció por detrás de los dos, y de un golpe, dejó una botella de agua en la mesa. 

“Te voy a decir lo que vais a hacer. Os vais a callar, vais a dejar de discutir y os vais a terminar la comida, ¿vale?” Preguntó con una sonrisa que no acompañaba nada al tono siniestro con el que había dicho la frase. Ambos tragaron saliva y sonrieron como dos angelitos, preocupados por su salud tanto física como mental. Kino podía dar mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba. 

“¡Bien!” Juntó sus manos y sonrió alegremente. “Los demás que ya hayan terminado, que dejen los platos en la mesa al lado del fregadero, gracias.”

Cuando el ambiente por fin se calmó, Gouenji dejó los platos donde Aki había indicado, y se acercó a Endo. 

“Hey, Endo.”

El moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Llevaba un rato sumergido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia donde cierto defensa estaba, y la mano en el hombro del delantero casi le daba un infarto. 

“¡Ah! Gouenji, eres tú…” Shuuya pudo notar un deje de alivio en la expresión de Mamoru. 

“Estaba pensando en acompañarte en el entrenamiento extra esta tarde, si no te importa. Quiero practicar mis tiros un poco más.”

“Oh…” No tenía planeado entrenar con nadie más, pero tampoco parecía mala idea tener un poco de compañía. “¡Sí, claro!” 

\-----------------

Sus manos ardían debajo de los guantes de portero, pero eso nunca lo había detenido. Se preparaba para parar el siguiente disparo de Gouenji, poniéndose en posición y frotándose las manos con fuerza para evitar que el dolor hiciera que se volviesen insensibles. 

Cuando por fin llegó el balón a una distancia considerable, comenzó a acumular fuerzas. 

“¡Mano Celestial” Por primera vez en todo el día parecía que iba a detener el tiro. Concentrándose en el movimiento de su cuerpo y la tensión en sus músculos le daba la sensación de que el balón comenzaba a ceder. 

“K-Kazemaru, no sé si es buena idea entrenar así…” La voz parecía ser de Tatsuya, pero el mero hecho de escuchar ese nombre, hizo que Mamoru perdiera toda la concentración y el tiro entrase con fuerza en la portería. 

“¡Mierda!” Ahora sí, Endo se empezaba a frustrar. 

Shuuya dirigió la mirada a Endo, aún en el suelo, claramente molesto, y luego se giró a mirar a Ichirouta acercándose, ignorando los consejos de Kiyama. No era un genio, pero sabía sumar uno y uno, y su cerebro no tardó en conectar los hechos. 

Tal y como Kido le había dicho, algo iba mal.


	4. Cap. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYEJA ya volví xD Ando re ocupada con 400 trabajos pa que me aprueben el curso, y es más difícil sacar tiempo para escribir, pero hoy ando super inspirada ^^  
> Por cierto el orden completamente aclarado es: Academia Alius - Outer Code - Ares - Orion (presente) (lo que significa que los que estuvieron en la caravana Inazuma conocen al Raimon)

"Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes." Tatsuya frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del peliazul. No sólo no hacía caso, sino que además se había empezado a comportar de forma extraña de un momento a otro.

"Pero…" Al ver que el defensa continuaba sin hacer caso, finalmente se rindió. "Sólo, no te esfuerces demasiado." Suspiró derrotado.

"Hm~" Yami sonrió confiado y se acercó a la portería donde estaban Mamoru y Shuuya. "No os importa que practique con vosotros unos tiros, ¿no?" Gouenji no sabía dónde meterse. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero si Endo no le había contado nada, sabiendo lo sincero que solía ser con sus problemas, era por algún motivo.

Antes de que pudieran responder, notó cómo una serie de cabezas se asomaban desde la puerta del albergue. Entre ellas Ichihoshi, que al parecer llevaba allí más tiempo e intentaba no ser aplastado por el resto (véase Asuto).

Aún con el resto del equipo mirando de lejos "disimuladamente", no era difícil ahogarse en la tensión del ambiente. Volvió a dirigir la vista al portero, que ya se había levantado con la ayuda de Kazemaru, aunque no parecía muy cómodo con el contacto.

"… Ah, claro, cuanto más entrenemos mejor."

Algo seguía sin encajar.

"¿Y por qué practicar tiros ahora de repente?" La pregunta del delantero hizo que de entre el grupo de curiosos, Hiroto y Haizaki hicieran una mueca de enfado. ¿Acaso no tenían ya suficientes delanteros?

"Hoy tengo ganas de chutar a portería, ¿algún problema?" Por poco y Shuuya no se creía lo que acababa de oír. ¿Desde cuándo Kazemaru tenía esta actitud…?

\----------------------

Yami ya se había colocado en frente de la portería, con el balón a sus pies, mientras Gouenji y los demás miraban expectantes.

Cómo iba a disfrutar esto.

Podía oír a Ichirouta gritando dentro de él. Normalmente no tenía ni por qué escucharlo, pero esta vez estaba siendo realmente molesto. Había aprovechado un momento de debilidad del defensa para tomar control sobre él. El que su estado de ánimo estuviese por los suelos sólo le era de más ayuda.

"¡PARA!" Ignorando las súplicas, dio el primer toque al balón, levantándolo para jugar un poco con él. Kazemaru no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Había sido su culpa, por haber bajado la guardia al ver cómo Mamoru lo miraba con decepción tras la pelea de Kira y Ryouhei.

Y ahora, por su culpa Endo no iba a salir bien parado. Desde el abismo del interior de Yami podía sentir las ganas de hacerle daño envolviéndolo como una niebla, pero se negaba a ceder. Quería salir pero estaba atrapado y le era difícil respirar el denso aire (¿era eso aire?). Trataba de no alterarse para pensar con claridad.

En el fondo sabía que daba igual, que no lo iba a escuchar.

Yami, mientras tanto, jugaba con sus sentimientos, dando toques al balón con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. El corazón de Ichirouta no iba a aguantar más a este ritmo. En cualquier momento iba a disparar con todas sus fuerzas, y sabía que no eran pocas, y no iba a apuntar a la portería precisamente.

Finalmente se decidió a chutar, dando un toque más alto para elevar la pelota a la altura de su rostro. Oh, le encantaba ver cómo Kazemaru perdía los estribos sin poder hacer nada, tal como él se había sentido todo el tiempo que había estado encerrado dentro de él. Pero la idea de destruir al estúpido de Endo era orgásmica.

Se relamió los labios, y juntando toda su fuerza en los músculos de su pierna, disparó apuntando al estómago del portero. Los gritos desesperados de Ichirouta, diciéndole a Mamoru que se quitase de en medio lo hacían retorcerse de entretenimiento.

Shuuya, al ver cómo el peliazul se preparaba para chutar, sentía cómo su sexto sentido le decía que esto no estaba bien. Del tiempo que conocía a Kazemaru, sabía que no era una persona que desbordase confianza. De hecho, tenía asumido que era más dado a tener una baja autoestima, por lo que le contaron sobre cómo dejó la caravana Inazuma tras el partido contra Génesis en Fukuoka.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando, por fin, el defensa se dignó a tirar de una vez por todas. Pero el tiro que salió de allí no era normal. Claramente tenía más potencia de lo normal, incluso podría decir que era mucho más fuerte que los usuales disparos de Gouenji.

El delantero soltó un aliento de sorpresa. El tiro no iba hacia una escuadra, ni arriba, ni a un larguero. Entonces…

"¡Endo, cuidado!" Exclamó el delantero.

"¡ENDO, QUÍTATE!" El repentino grito de Ichirouta llegó tarde. Mamoru intentó detenerlo con una supertécnica, pero la velocidad del balón era inhumana, y acabó recibiendo el golpe en pleno estómago.

"¡ARGH!" Oh, eso no había sonado nada bien. El lamentable quejido de dolor resonó por toda la cancha. Nunca, nunca en su vida había oído algo así viniendo de Endo, y lo conocía desde que tenían apenas cuatro años. Las piernas no le respondían. El desgraciado de Yami le había devuelto el control justo después de golpear el balón, dejándolo a su suerte.

Estaba inmóvil, como clavado en el césped, temblando ligeramente, mientras algunos de los que habían estado mirando de lejos se acercaban corriendo a ayudar a Gouenji a levantar al portero.

Oh Dios, ¿estaba inconsciente? ¡¿Qué mierda había hecho?!

Se sentía como un completo inútil, allí parado sin hacer nada. Por fin su cuerpo se rindió y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras saboreaba sus propias lágrimas mientras temblaba, clavando las uñas en el césped como si este tuviese la culpa. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Pero no era cuestión de si quería, sino que tenía que ir a ver cómo estaba, así que, aunando la poca fuerza de voluntad se levantó, aún tembloroso, y comenzó a acercarse al grupo de gente lentamente.

Tuvo que parar a medio camino cuando, en medio del tumulto donde podía oír a quien creía que era Nosaka pidiéndole alterado a Anna que llamase al entrenador y trajese agua fría, Shuuya se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró a mirarlo, hirviendo de la ira. Los demás se dieron cuenta de esto, y a la mirada de Gouenji se le sumaron otras de decepción y de terror (especialmente Hiura). Realmente lo veían como a un monstruo, ¿verdad?

Viendo cómo el delantero de repente dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo y se acercaba a él a paso rápido y decidido, su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que se fuera de ahí, que corriese y no mirase atrás, pero no podía. El nudo en su garganta se incrementó de manera exponencial cuando el otro lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta.

"¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡¿Por qué has tirado así?! ¡Podría estar lesionado ahora mismo!" Tenía razón, tenía toda la razón de estar enfadado con él. Mierda, si alguien hubiese hecho algo así a Endo delante de él, no sabía qué era capaz de hacerle-

Pero había sido él. Y nunca lo admitiría, pero una sensación dulce, como de satisfacción atravesó su cuerpo al ver cómo Mamoru era golpeado, haciéndolo sentir toda su frustración y tristeza de un golpe…

¡NO!

Ni hablar, no. Era imposible que pudiera disfrutar de algo así. Había sido Yami. Tenía que haber sido él.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y consiguió articular una excusa.

"No… No quería… No sé por qué lo hecho, yo-" Mentira.

Kido se acercó a detener a Shuuya antes de que las cosas escalasen de nivel, preocupado por los dos. El rubio dijo algo por lo bajo y terminó cediendo, volviendo al grupo alrededor del portero.

"Te ha gustado." Esa voz de nuevo.

"¡Cállate!"

"Se siente bien, ¿verdad?" Optó por ignorarlo por completo y hacer caso a su corazón por una vez, corriendo en dirección a la portería.

"¡Endo!" Se hizo paso entre la aglomeración (cosa que no fue difícil, ya que nadie quería acercarse a él) y se arrodilló al lado del moreno. Mikado y Nosaka se encargaban mientras tanto de poner toallas húmedas en su frente y bolsitas de hielo en el estómago, que se empezaba a teñir de un color morado. Ichirouta se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Era su culpa.

Ootani se presentó unos segundos después, acercándose apresuradamente al lado de Jinyun.

El entrenador apartó al resto y le hizo un chequeo rápido a Mamoru, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"Parece que sólo está inconsciente. Se recuperará con un poco de descanso." Ahora el equipo por fin parecía relajarse un poco. "Ichirouta Kazemaru." Pero por supuesto eso no lo incluía a él. "Tengo entendido que todo esto ha sido cosa tuya." Ichirouta se sentía traicionado, pero no tenía derecho a ello, porque todo lo que decían era cierto. "Creo que sería mejor que volvieras a tu cuarto-"

Antes de que pudiera finalizar la frase, una mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de Kazemaru y salió corriendo hacia el albergue.

Si físicamente fuera capaz de arrancarse la cabeza, lo haría. Las punzadas de dolor sólo lo empeoraban todo, aparte de que apenas veía por dónde iba. Llorar y correr al mismo tiempo no era una buena idea, precisamente. Tampoco vio a Fudo, y como era obvio, se chocó de frente con el castaño.

"¡Mira por dónde-! ¿Huh?" El de ojos verdes estaba claramente confuso. Apenas había salido del comedor, aprovechando que los demás habían salido a ver a saber qué, se encontraba a Ichirouta corriendo y llorando como un niño. Un atisbo de preocupación se posó en los ojos de Akio.

Kazemaru intentó salir corriendo de nuevo en dirección a las escaleras que daban a su habitación, pero el agarre del castaño lo detuvo.

"¡Déjame…!" El defensa intentaba sonar intimidante, pero de sus labios sólo salían quejidos adoloridos y su voz se quebraba cada vez más con cada palabra. Akio soltó la muñeca del peliazul y lo agarró firmemente por los hombros.

"Vamos a ir a tu habitación y me vas a contar qué está pasando." Más que una frase de apoyo, sonaba como una orden. Era algo bastante propio de los estudiantes de Teikoku, y Kazemaru sabía que por mucho que se negase, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era casi imposible sacárselo. Asintió, ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y dejó pasar a Fudo. Realmente quería estar sólo de nuevo, pero entonces sólo le daría más oportunidades a Yami de hacer lo mismo, y no le iba a dejar.

Se desplomó como un muñeco en la cama e intentó contener las lágrimas.

No pudo.

Fudo no tenía del todo claro cómo llevar una situación así, pero algo en su corazón se encogía al ver al peliazul así. Era horrible verlo así, llorando desconsoladamente, cuando lo que conocía de él, de su estancia en Teikoku, era una persona madura y confiada. No quería verlo allí, roto, delante de él. Soltó un pequeño 'tsk' por lo bajo, y se sentó al lado de Ichirouta, para después recostarse sobre él y envolverlo en un abrazo.


	5. Cap. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: estoy haciendo votaciones sobre quién será la pareja de Kaze en el fic en Fanfiction.net, por si queréis votar, me hacéis un favor si es allí xd (menos lío) Así que si queréis EnKaze o FuKaze os lo dejo a vosotr@s <3

La sorpresa de Ichirouta no se hizo esperar. ¿Estaba Fudo Akio abrazándolo? Tampoco es que le importase, pero no se lo esperaba. Tampoco se esperaba que su cuerpo se moviera prácticamente solo (pero esta vez no era Yami), levantando los brazos para devolverle el abrazo. El apoyo del castaño, aunque era algo bueno, sólo consiguió que el llanto del peliazul fuera en aumento, pero esta vez, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro del centrocampista, consiguió ahogarlos un poco. Los contenía como podía, porque odiaba llorar delante de nadie, y ya llevaba una racha considerable.

El abrazo no era para nada delicado, sino uno desesperado. Sentía que necesitaba gritar, llorar, golpear-

La frustración se acumulaba dentro de él, haciendo una pastosa mezcla con la rabia contenida que llevaba años guardándose para que nadie lo viera así. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios -si no lo estaba ya-. Si todo seguía así lo acabarían echando del equipo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y no se lo podía permitir. Haría cualquier cosa por no volver a su casa. Se negaba rotundamente a tener que aguantar los maltratos de su padre, y mucho menos quería volver al instituto, donde sólo le esperaban burlas silenciosas y algún que otro imbécil que pasaba del silencio a lo físico. Pero no lo admitiría.

Fudo bajó la mirada para ver mejor al defensa, encontrándose con un desastre de pelo desordenado y lágrimas. Las uñas de Ichirouta probablemente le iban a dejar marca en la espalda, por la fuerza con la que se las estaba clavando, pero no le importaba.

"¿Por qué siempre es a mí…?" La voz salió esta vez completamente quebrada. Podía sentir la frustración de Kazemaru, como escapándose de su cuerpo e inundando la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, consiguió calmarse. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero el llanto había cesado. Fudo se separó lentamente de él, todavía sin soltarlo del todo. Le dio tiempo para relajarse y que se pudiera limpiar los restos de lágrimas. No podía explicar lo extraño que se le hacía ver al otro de esa forma. Se sentía incómodo, pero sabía que él no era la prioridad allí.

"Fudo… ¿tú crees que soy una mala persona?" Sentía como que le habían golpeado en la parte trasera de la cabeza. ¿Mala persona? ¿De dónde se había sacado eso?

"Qué- ¡Claro que no! ¿Te han dicho eso? ¿Es eso lo que ha pasado?"

"… No."

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo… A veces siento que quiero hacer daño a otras personas, Fudo…"

"Eso es normal. Bueno para vosotros supongo que menos. Parecéis felices constantemente, la verdad es que me pregunto cómo lo consiguen. Pero que sepas que para el resto de mortales esas cosas son normales." El tono de Akio hizo sonreír levemente al defensa.

"… ¿Puedo contarte una cosa? No se lo puedes decir a nadie. Por favor" El castaño se tensó y asintió, no convencido del todo. "Yo… No puedo- No sé cómo explicarlo. No puedo control-"

"Oh, ni hablar." La garganta del peliazul se cerró de golpe, impidiendo el paso del aire. No podía respirar. Comenzó a toser con fuerza y Fudo se asustó por el cambio repentino de Ichirouta.

¿¡Que se suponía que tenía que hacer!?

No estaba tosiendo normal, se estaba ahogando-. Veía cómo el otro prácticamente suplicaba por aire, pero estaba bien hacía un par de segundos.

"¿¡Kazemaru!?

Los quejidos de Kazemaru aumentaron cuando, de la falta de aire, cayó al suelo. No lo veía, pero sabía que Yami lo estaba estrangulando –sentía la presencia de sus dedos atrapando su cuello con fuerza-. Un dolor inmenso en su pierna derecha lo sacó de golpe de su niebla mental. Todo se volvió rojo por un instante. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero había notado –y con detalle- cómo los músculos de su gemelo se retorcían. Un grito de dolor retumbó por los pasillos del albergue.

Akio había entrado en pánico. Se estaba ahogando delante de él y no podía hacer nada. ¿Tendría que llamar al entrenador? Pero si se iba, ¿quién se aseguraba que no se le iba a agotar el oxígeno? Tenía conocimientos de primeros auxilios, pero esto no se parecía en nada a las situaciones en las que tenía que usarse. Más que nada porque la gente no se suele ahogar de un momento a otro.

Para su alivio, tal como llegó, el dolor se fue, y el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Seguía tosiendo, sí, pero al menos respiraba.

Fudo se agachó apresuradamente al lado de Ichirouta, colocando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su pecho, ayudándolo a colocarse en una mejor posición para dar paso al aire. Estaba sudando. Mucho. No tenía claro si era él o Kazemaru.

"Si abres la boca, te rompo un brazo, ¿entendido?" Tuvo que cerrar los ojos del dolor de cabeza que tenía en el momento. Intentar contarle nada a Akio había sido una mala idea. Si lo pensaba bien, no podía lesionarlo al punto de tener que mandarlo a Japón de vuelta, porque no beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad? "Hm. Eso no significa que no pueda tocar a los demás~" El rostro de dolor de Endo pasó como un destello por la mente del peliazul.

"¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!" Las manos de Fudo ardían al contacto con su pecho y espalda, aunque la temperatura del castaño era la misma que la de siempre.

Akio, por su parte, seguía recuperándose del ataque de pánico que le había causado. Lo peor parecía haber pasado, pero el cuerpo de Ichirouta ahora estaba mucho más frío que de normal. Exceptuando la capa de sudor, era como tocar un cadáver. Envolviéndolo con los brazos, consiguió levantarlo y lo sentó en la cama, suspirando con pesadez.

"¿Podrías dejar de darme esos sustos? Vaya día que llevas…"

Kazemaru tomó una bocanada de aire, y se dejó caer en la cama por segunda vez. Cuando miró a Fudo, éste parecía bastante más tranquilo a unos momentos atrás. Le temblaban las manos.

"Adorable." No pudo evitar que el pensamiento cruzase su mente. Nunca hubiera imaginado al centrocampista así de atento, y eso lo hacía feliz de alguna forma. Una pequeña sonrisa se acomodó en los labios de Ichirouta.

"Perdona…"

"Ugh- ¿Te importa si fumo aquí?" Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había visto al otro fumar un par de veces –lo cual encontraba atractivo-, cuando les daban la tarde libre, y podían pasear por la ciudad. Pero nunca lo había visto fumar delante de nadie, ni acompañado.

"No sé qué pensará Kirina del olor a humo, pero a mí no me importa-." Ugh, Kirina. Se le había olvidado. Se le encogió el pecho al darse cuenta de la imagen que le había dejado no sólo al defensa, sino a los demás. Suspiró resignado al pensar que tendría que ver a Hiura de nuevo –le caía bien, pero le gustaría estar sólo durante al menos una noche-.

Fudo dejó caer su peso sobre la cama y sacó una caja de cigarrillos de la chaqueta del chándal. Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas cogió también un mechero del bolsillo del pantalón y encendió el primer cigarrillo. Intentando no mover a Kazemaru, se dio la vuelta para abrir la ventana de al lado de la cama, asomándose para que el aire lo refrescase un poco –aunque más que refrescarse el aire frío de Rusia le heló la cara en cuestión de segundos-.

Iba a meterse de nuevo cuando vio a Hiura hablando con Zhao y Michiyacerca de la puerta del albergue. Eso le recordó algo.

"Ah, Kazemaru, ¿no querías decirme algo?" El defensa tragó saliva.

"Eh, no es nada. Era una tontería." Por la expresión del peliazul, Akio lo dejó pasar.

"Entonces, si no me vas a decir eso, ¿me puedes explicar qué ha pasado?"

"…" No sabía cómo contárselo. No quería que lo mirase como el resto. Pero como poco le debía una explicación. "He- He golpeado a Endo en el estómago con el balón cuando practicábamos tiros." El castaño arqueó una ceja en confusión.

"¿No pasa eso como… todos los días?

"No lo entiendes… Yo- Le he golpeado. Fuerte. Creo que sigue inconsciente." El de ojos verdes casi se atraganta con el humo del cigarro.

"¡¿Inconsciente?! He visto cómo ese imbécil se pegaba con ruedas de camión para entrenar y salir normal- ¿Cómo lo has dejado inconsciente de un tiro?"

"Supongo que me frustré mucho y tiré con más fuerza de lo normal." Kazemaru se removió incómodo en el colchón.

"Bueno… No sé qué decirte…" Tampoco es como si esperase en primer lugar que le dijese algo. "¿Por eso estabas así?"

"… Los demás no se quieren acercar a mí, Fudo." Esperó unos segundos a que la repentina ansiedad se fuera para continuar hablando. "Me tienen miedo-"

"Eso es una estupidez. Sólo ha sido un accidente, tampoco hay que exagerar." Fudo sonaba claramente molesto, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara a Ichirouta, algo no encajaba. "Porque ha sido un accidente, ¿no?"

"…"

"Está bien, no te voy a juzgar. Nos pasa a todos. Bueno, lo de dejar inconsciente a alguien no, pero- "Kazemaru hizo un puchero en forma de queja.

"Me estás juzgando."

"No… Sólo discúlpate con él cuando se levante y lo arregláis."

Ichirouta se mordió el labio inferior. Ojalá pudiera hacer eso, pero Akio sólo sabía un tercio del problema.

"Supongo."

Dejó de mirar el increíblemente interesante techo que llevaba mirando desde que empezaron a hablar para ver a Akio de reojo. La luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro, añadiendo un tono anaranjado a sus ojos. El corazón de Ichirouta dio un vuelco ante la vista que tenía delante de él. Seguramente porque no tenía experiencia en relaciones y tenía dieciocho años –aunque parecía que desde los dieciséis sus gustos no habían cambiado-, encontraba algo atractivo en chicos que fumasen. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había algo magnético en ver cómo el otro soltaba en suspiros el humo contenido a través de sus labios.

"Tú no fumas, ¿verdad?"

"N-No." La pregunta tomó al peliazul por sorpresa, y giró la cabeza para que el castaño no viera su sonrojo.

"Tal vez deberías. Ayuda algo con el estrés." Kazemaru sonrió divertido. Una frase así era más propia de Fudo.

"¿No se supone que deberías decirme que no fume?" El castaño sólo resopló y se acercó a la papelera para tirar los restos de cenizas de la punta del cigarro.

"Tsk. Es estúpido decirle a alguien que no haga algo cuando ni tú lo cumples. De todas formas ya eres mayorcito para decidir lo qué haces o lo que dejas de hacer."

Ichirouta suspiró entretenido y se acomodó, sentándose al lado del otro, acompañándolo mientras miraban por la ventana.

"Woah, ¿estás seguro de que quieres levantarte ya?"

"Hazme caso, hoy he pasado ya demasiado tiempo en el suelo." La risa repentina de Fudo lo confundió al principio, pero luego repasó sus palabras y le dio un codazo en las costillas, rojo de la vergüenza. "¡Fudo! ¡Sabes que no es por eso!" La risa del otro sólo aumentó.

Akio consiguió aguantar las carcajadas por un momento y fingió una expresión de inocencia.

"¿Hmm…? ¿A qué te refieres con 'eso'? Yo no he dicho nada- ¡Oh! ¡Eres un malpensado!" La falsa mueca de sorpresa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ichirouta agarró la almohada de su cama y le dio con ella en el brazo, evitando golpear el cigarro del castaño, divirtiéndose por primera vez en todo el día.

Pero Akio no se iba a dejar ganar, ni hablar. Esquivando los golpes del peliazul, saltó de una a la cama de Kirina, cogiendo su almohada para contraatacar. Tiró el cigarrillo a la basura y volvió a la batalla. Ni él se creía lo infantil que estaba siendo, pero si animaba a Kazemaru, tal vez no era del todo malo.

Un almohadazo en la cara lo mandó de nuevo a la cama de Hiura.

"¡Hmph…!" Antes de que el defensa hiciera otro movimiento, el castaño se levantó de repente, haciéndolo tropezar con su pierna, acabando ahora los dos recostados en la cama del peliazul.

Ichirouta estaba físicamente agotado, y le costaba respirar con normalidad –tener al castaño encima no ayudaba-. Akio vio el estado del otro y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Antes por poco se le muere y ahora se estaba esforzando demasiado.

"Uh… No deberías sobre esforzarte-" Mala idea bajar la guardia. Kazemaru lo agarró de los hombros e intercambiar posiciones, con Fudo ahora debajo de él. "¡Serás…"

Ichirouta sonrió con sorna. De hecho, sí que estaba agotado, pero para una vez que se lo pasaba bien, no iba a dejar que eso le arruinase el momento.

"Bueno, todo vale en el amor y la guerra." Se burló del castaño.

"Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, ¿esto cuál es?" La cara del defensa se incendió de inmediato y se apartó a la velocidad del rayo de él. Las carcajadas del centrocampista no tardaron en reaparecer. "¡Deberías verte la cara!"

"¡Para…! ¡No me gustan los chicos!" Ahora a las risas de Fudo se le sumaron las de Yami. De acuerdo, eso no se lo creía ni él.

"¡¿Qué tú no qué…?! ¡Pero si eres un completo marica por chicos como él!"

"Bueno, bueno, perdona…-" Akio estaba al borde de las lágrimas de reírse. Ver a Kazemaru así de avergonzado era un completo espectáculo. Jamás en su estancia en Teikoku pensó que sería tan fácil molestarlo, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que recibía entonces eran miradas gélidas y gestos de desaprobación. "Una pena."

El gesto en el rostro del peliazul se relajó, dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien?

"Eh- ¿A-A ti te gustan?" Reventarse la cabeza contra la pared sería menos estúpido que la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

"Hmm~" Asintió.

"Huhu~ Este me gusta más que la ameba que tienes por capitán~."

"No recuerdo haberte preguntado."

"Teniéndote a ti delante, ¿cómo no me iban a gustar?" ¡¿PERDÓN?!

"¡¿Huh?!" Las risas de Fudo ya estaban empezando a cansarle. No por las bromas en sí, sino porque cada vez que decía algo del estilo su mente-

Mejor no mencionar eso.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su indignación.

"K-Kazemaru, el entrenador quiere verte. Estará en el salón." Reconocía la voz de Ootani al otro lado de la puerta. Miró de reojo a Fudo con preocupación.

Eso no sonaba nada bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rimember la votación 7u7r (notas de arriba)


	6. Chapter 6

Ichirouta bajaba las escaleras despacio, agarrándose a la barandilla como si la vida le fuera en ello, ligeramente mareado por el esfuerzo y los nervios. Fudo lo seguía, aun con el peliazul habiéndole insistido en que iría solo.

Cuando giró a la izquierda para ir a la sala principal, se dio cuenta de que Fudo se había quedado atrás, vigilando en la esquina que daba al las escaleras. Volviendo la vista una vez más, vio, delante de él, a Jinyun y a Kudo, esperándolo con no muy buena cara.

"Kazemaru." Empezó el co-entrenador. El defensa se tensó. "Queríamos hablar contigo sobre tu comportamiento." Cómo no.

"¡No lo hice a propósito…! H-He tenido un mal día y se me fue la fuerza- No quería hacer daño a Endo-."

"Eso no es lo que hemos oído."

"Es la verdad." Un tono ácido se coló entre sus palabras. ¿Cómo que eso no era lo que habían oído? Fue su culpa, sí, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado.

"Has dejado inconsciente a un compañero de equipo." La conversación la llevaba principalmente Michiya, mientras Zhao fruncía el ceño en señal de preocupación, ya que no le gustaba nada tener que llamar a uno de sus jugadores para cosas así.

"…" La garganta de Kazemaru comenzó a hacerse un nudo, y le costaba mantener la compostura.

"Hmm… Vamos, Kudo, no seas tan duro con él. Seguro que sólo ha sido un accidente." El entrenador intentó relajar el ambiente. Kudo sólo suspiró desesperado.

"Alguien tiene que decirlo, Jinyun. De todas formas, iré a revisar la información del equipo rival. Buena suerte." El adulto se despidió y volvió a sus asuntos, encaminándose a su despacho.

"Ah… Este Kudo, siempre tan serio…" El mayor frunció de nuevo el ceño al ver la expresión de tristeza del peliazul. "Kazemaru, no sé qué habrá pasado ahí fuera, pero si necesitas decirnos algo, estamos aquí para escucharos."

"Lo sé." Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero como todo en su vida, nunca lo era.

"Deberías ir a ver a Endo, ¿no crees?"

"Ah… S-Sí, ¿se ha despertado ya?"

"No hace mucho, ahora está descansando." Las ganas de tener que ver a Mamoru eran cercanas a inexistentes, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Con pesar, se dio la vuelta, preparado para ir a la habitación del portero, cuando de reojo divisó a Fudo, aún esperándolo.

"¿Cómo ha ido?"

"No ha sido del todo horrible. Podría haber sido peor."

"¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó Akio confuso al verlo ir en dirección contraria a la zona donde estaba su cuarto.

"A ver cómo está Endo." La voz se le quebraba cada vez que decía ese nombre. El castaño lo miró avergonzado por un momento.

"Hm… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Ichirouta tomó aire al ver cómo el otro se rascaba la nuca, nervioso. Algo de compañía le ayudaría bastante, pero tenía que resolver asuntos personales.

"No te preocupes. Además quiero hablar con Mamoru a solas."

"… Como quieras. Si me necesitas estaré por ahí. No tengo claro qué hacer." Resopló molesto.

Kazemaru sonrió ante la actitud de Akio, y se encaminó a la habitación del moreno.

\-----------------

Una vez se vio delante de la puerta, su cuerpo lo detuvo de golpe. Su nerviosismo estaba a un paso de devorarlo, y de repente no se veía capaz de entrar. Endo compartía habitación con Gouenji, y si no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al portero, mucho menos quería ver al delantero.

"Necesito dejar de pensar tanto." Pensó. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y llamó a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" La voz sonaba cansada. Las ganas de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo lo inundaron por un momento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

"E-Endo, soy yo." El silencio repentino lo estaba matando. "¿Puedo pasar…?"

Ichirouta se mordió el labio inferior. Las manos le empezaban a temblar. Nunca en todo el tiempo que conocía a Mamoru habían tenido una discusión. Tal vez algún que otro conflicto, pero nada que no se arreglase hablando un poco. Esperaba que esta vez fuese igual, pero incluso si Endo lo perdonaba, no podía asegurarle que no volvería a pasar algo similar. No mientras él estuviera de por medio.

"…Pasa." El peliazul se alivió al oír la respuesta. Por fin abrió la puerta y-

Los ojos de Gouenji parecían atravesar el cuerpo del defensa por la forma en que había clavado su mirada en él según abrió la puerta.

"Buena suerte con pinchitos." A veces se le olvidaba que Yami no iba y volvía, sino que siempre estaba ahí para joder.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no salir de allí, ignorando al rubio como podía y centrándose en el moreno. Estaba sentado en su cama, sin camiseta, mientras Shuuya lo ayudaba a ponerse unos vendajes y hielo en el estómago.

Ahora tocaba disculparse, pero no se le había ocurrido cómo iba a empezar. Genial.

El portero lo miraba adolorido –y no era por el golpe-. Aquella mirada le atravesaba el corazón. No podía creerse que se había entretenido lo suficiente con Fudo como para olvidarse de lo que había hecho, aún si tan sólo había sido por un momento. Tenía que haber estado ahí. Se suponía que era su mejor amigo, pero ni de casualidad había sido el primero en verlo nada más levantarse.

"Os dejaré solos." La voz del delantero cortó el silencio. "Dime si necesitas algo." Le puso una mano en el hombro a Mamoru en forma de apoyo, y, sin mirar al defensa, salió del cuarto.

"No te preocupes, sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo. Se le pasará." Las palabras del portero tomaron por sorpresa al peliazul. ¿No estaba enfadado? Volvió la vista hacia su amigo- El rostro del moreno permanecía completamente serio. Tenía las vendas aún a medio poner.

"Uh… ¿Quieres que te ayude…?" Se acercó un poco, no del todo seguro, pero el otro se giró, intentando ocultar disimuladamente con los brazos.

"N-No hace falta-."

"…" Kazemaru sintió cómo su interior se hundía ante la reacción de Mamoru. Probablemente no se sentía cómodo a su alrededor, y no podía culparlo. "Endo. Déjame ayudarte. Yo te he hecho esto, así que al menos déjame hacer algo." Ignorando las quejas del moreno, cogió el extremo del vendaje que faltaba por ajustar alrededor de su pecho y-

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada para encontrarse con la mezcla de violeta y púrpura que manchaba el estómago del portero. Sus labios se fruncieron en una fina línea, y le empezaban a escocer los ojos. Las piernas le volvieron a fallar y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Apoyó las manos a los lados de las piernas de Mamoru, intentando no caerse de forma lamentable.

Incluso si había logrado mantener el equilibrio por poco, su vista se había nublado por completo, y notaba cómo sus lágrimas salían directamente de sus ojos para aterrizar en los muslos del portero.

"Kaze-."

"Perdóname, Endo. Si sólo supiera cómo controlarme… Yo- Nada de esto hubiera pasado-."

Las fuertes manos de Endo lo tomaron por los hombros, ayudándolo a levantarlo para ponerlo a su misma altura, para después abrazarlo con fuerza. Ichirouta no tardó en abrazarlo de vuelta, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

"Está bien. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar." El portero le sonrió, y tal como hizo esa misma mañana, limpió sus lágrimas. "Me dolía pensar que lo habías hecho a propósito, pero Gouenji me ha dicho que ha sido un accidente."

¿Huh?

Los ojos castaños de Ichirouta se abrieron de par en par. ¿Shuuya le había mentido? ¿Después de ver su comportamiento?

"S-Sí. No pensé que tiraría tan fuerte…" No le gustaba mentirle a Endo, pero ya que Gouenji le había hecho un favor…

"Aah… ¡No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza!"

"Endo…" Ahora que ese tema estaba despejado, faltaba aún por aclarar el principio de sus problemas. "Lo de esta mañana-."

"No pasa nada. Ah… Cómo decirlo…" Endo se rascaba nerviosamente una mejilla mientras miraba al techo. Bajó la mirada para ver directamente los ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados de Ichirouta, sonrojado. La escena, de hecho, no estaba muy lejos de cómo habían estado por la mañana. Se sentía incómodo por la cercanía que ahora compartían, pero no se separó de él. "He estado pensando en… Y-Yo, ah, bueno-." El moreno seguía liándose en sus pensamientos, haciendo que el peliazul lo mirara, molesto por dejarlo en la intriga. "Digamos que tenía que aclarar… Lo que sentí cuando n-nosotros…"

¿Había oído bien?

Las mejillas de Kazemaru se tiñeron de rojo en un tiempo récord.

"¿A qué te refieres…?"

"Uhm…" Se cruzó de brazos. "Tú- Ehm, bueno, ya sabes que… Somos amigos desde hace mucho y no sé-. Me siento diferente cuando estoy contigo." Ichirouta podía jurar que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había abandonado su posición y había salido disparada a su cabeza. "¡En el buen sentido! Por eso, cuando me besaste, no sabía qué sentía…"

"Ah…" No sabía qué decir. Ya eran demasiadas cosas en un día y su cerebro no daba de más. "E-Entonces, ¿qué…?"

"Todavía no lo sé. Pero, ¡no quiero discutir contigo!" El corazón de Ichirouta se hundió levemente al oír esto último, pero al menos sabía que tenía alguna oportunidad. "N-No sé cómo es eso de querer a alguien, así que…"

"Endo… ¿T-Te gustó?" Endo se removió, incómodo con el tema del beso. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar lo que sintió en el momento. Primero se sorprendió, no se esperaba que Kazemaru se fuera a lanzar así, pero después fue como…

Frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Todo había sido muy confuso, pero sí que podía decir que los labios de Ichirouta eran muy suaves, y que una sensación como cálida empezó a pasearse por su cuerpo.

"S-Se podría decir que sí…" Seguían en la misma posición, con el peliazul encima apoyado encima de él.

"Y me… ¿me besarías otra vez?" ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?!

Para su sorpresa, el moreno no contestó, sino que apartó la mirada, avergonzado, por un segundo, antes de mirarlo de nuevo y asentir tímidamente. ¿…De verdad había accedido?

Los brazos le flaqueaban, pero no podía ser más feliz. Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a los labios del portero. La escena tenía tantas similitudes con el desastre de aquella mañana que parecía irreal, pero esta vez, Mamoru había accedido, e imitaba sus movimientos.

De nuevo sentía su respiración en su rostro, y sus narices se tocaban con delicadeza. De verdad que no se lo creía. Podía sentir sus labios rozándose, por lo que se preparó para entreabrirlos para besar correctamente al moreno y-

"¡Endo, se me olvidó traerte antes los analgésicos…!"

El cabezazo con Mamoru lo trajo directo de vuelta a la realidad –o más bien el suelo-. Inamori había entrado sin avisar, sosteniendo un envase de pastillas y un vaso de agua.

"A-Ah, Kazemaru… Yo- ¡Siento interrumpir!" Gritó avergonzado y cerró la puerta, apresurado.

"Agh…" Gemía de dolor Mamoru. Se había dado un buen golpe del susto. "¿Estás bien?"

Mientras tanto, Kazemaru se preguntaba por qué a Dios le gustaba tanto pegarle patadas en la moral.


	7. Chapter 7

Yami estaba a un paso de ahogarse de la risa. Sabía que Endo era estúpido, pero apartarse hacia delante en vez de en la dirección opuesta era demasiado. Compartía el dolor de cabeza de Kazemaru, pero no podía parar de reírse. Fudo le parecía mil veces más atractivo, pero el unicelular de Mamoru era una risa, al menos admitía eso.

Para cuando Ichirouta se levantó del suelo, el ambiente que se había estado formando entre la conversación y el intento de beso se habían esfumado con Inamori. Ahora sólo había una niebla de incomodidad que se hacía más densa a cada segundo que pasaba.

"No ha sido nada-." Sólo quería matar a Asuto y medir la densidad del cráneo de Endo, porque esa dureza no era normal.

"Eh… Deberíamos… Bajar a cenar ya, ¿n-no crees?" Al menos parecía que no era el único que se quería morir de vergüenza.

"¿No tienes que descansar?"

"Está bien, no es para tanto-. ¡Agh!" Tal cómo Kazemaru se imaginaba, el dolor hizo que Mamoru se retractase inmediatamente de sus palabras al intentar levantarse. El peliazul rodó los ojos, impresionado por lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

"Ya bajo yo y les digo a los demás que no puedes cenar en el comedor." Antes de dar dos pasos en dirección a la puerta, el agarre del portero lo detuvo en seco. Se dio la vuelta, pero Mamoru no dijo nada. De un leve tirón en el brazo, acabó de nuevo en los brazos de su amigo.

"Agh… Incluso si quisiera, no podría enfadarme contigo, Kaze~"

La sonrisa del moreno terminó por contagiar al peliazul. Las mejillas de Ichirouta se volvieron rojas de nuevo al sentir los labios del portero en su frente. Ahora sí estaba sonriendo como un estúpido.

"C-Cállate…" Tampoco debía hacerse ilusiones. No podía dejar pasar el hecho de que Mamoru no tenía claro qué sentía por él.

Una vez más se dio la vuelta para salir, despidiéndose del portero por el momento. Una vez cerró la puerta, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Le encantaba estar con Endo, pero necesitaba un respiro, y estando cerca de él, no lo iba a tener.

"¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?" La voz de Fudo por poco le provoca un paro cardíaco.

"¡Fudo! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"Te dije que no tenía nada que hacer." Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. "Y desde que Inamori salió corriendo."

El corazón de Kazemaru se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Los había visto? Tal vez Asuto se podría imaginar qué estaba pasando, aunque sólo viera la parte del cabezazo. Aunque-

Mamoru no llevaba camiseta.

Él estaba encima del portero.

En su cama.

Oh, mierda.

"¿H-Has visto algo?" Tragó saliva.

"No me interesa vuestra vida sexual, así que no, gracias."

"¡No hemos hecho nada-!"

"Eres el peor mentiroso que he visto en mi vida. Y compartimos cuerpo." Si bien era cierto que se le daba de pena mentir, no podía hacer nada más. Que alguien más supiera que era homosexual no era una opción. No estaba dispuesto a recibir más burlas de las que ya llevaba-

"Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie." Ichirouta destensó los músculos al oírlo.

"Tienes que prometérmelo."

Fudo apartó la mirada, resoplando molesto. Las promesas le parecían una cursilería, pero reconocía el dolor en la mirada del peliazul. No era la primera vez que la veía.

"Ugh, de acuerdo-. Pero nada de promesa de meñique ni mierdas así."

Kazemaru le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañase al comedor. Akio no podía evitar preguntarse qué había pasado entre el portero y el defensa. Cuando fue a su habitación, sonaba como si quisiera que lo matasen, y al salir iba más fresco que una rosa. Apretó la caja de cigarrillos que guardaba en el bolsillo. La cercanía que Kazemaru tenía con Endo lo ponía celo- nervioso. Ni de coña iba a admitir eso.

Unas voces de fondo interrumpieron sus quejas mentales.

"Nosaka, te digo que vas a acabar cebando a Nishikage-."

"Necesita recuperar energías para poder entrenar, ¿verdad?"

"Ah-"

"¿Forzar a alguien a comer no era un fetiche?"

"…"

"Tatsuya, a veces deberías guardarte las preguntas."

Ambos se miraron confusos, pero prefirieron no decir nada sobre el tema de conversación. Cuando por fin llegaron, el silencio se hizo presente de forma gradual.

El estado de ánimo de Ichirouta caía en picado, y Akio podía notarlo. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba? ¿No era este el Raimon donde tanto se apoyaban mutuamente?

Chasqueó la lengua y llevó al peliazul a una mesa más apartada de los demás. Luego se separó de él para ir a coger la bandeja de comida para los dos.

"Tsk, ¿así es como tratáis a un compañero de equipo?" Podía entender el comportamiento de los nuevos, pero no de los que ya lo conocían. De reojo podía ver a Kazemaru, sentado y apartando la mirada de los demás.

"Está bien, Fudo." A veces quería golpear a Ichirouta en la cara. ¿En qué mundo estaba bien? "Es mi culpa." Oh, ahí iba de nuevo con el tema de la culpa.

"No lo es-"

"Ese golpe no parecía un accidente, ya deberías saberlo." La voz de Hikaru resonó con más fuerza de la que había empleado para hablar.

"¿¡Qué problema tienes-!?" Ichirouta lo agarró del brazo, indicándole que lo dejase ya. El castaño lo miró, incrédulo. ¿De verdad iba a dejar que le pasasen así por encima? Soltó un bufido molesto y, bandeja en mano, subió directo a su habitación.

"Fudo…" Suspiró Kazemaru preocupado. Evitaba levantar la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de Shuuya. Después de meditar durante unos segundos, se acercó a la barra de la cocina para recoger la comida para Mamoru, y aceleró el paso, siguiendo a Fudo escaleras arriba-

No soportaba la presión.

Por el fondo, para su alivio, oía a Fubuki y Tatsuya regañando a Ichihoshi por ser tan insensible, pero eso no lo detuvo. Abrió de nuevo la puerta de Mamoru sin llamar, aún cabizbajo.

"Te traigo la cena." Forzó una sonrisa para el portero, pero parecía estar dormido. O mejor dicho, estaba dormido. Era fácil saberlo por la postura desordenada que tenía al dormir desde que era pequeño. Le dejó la comida en la mesita de noche y le dio un par de toques en el hombro para levantarlo. "Endo…"

El moreno se removió en las sábanas, abriendo los ojos lo justo para ver al peliazul.

"Ah… Kaze… Déjame un poco más…"

"Endo. Es de noche, tienes que cenar; ya dormirás todo lo que quieras más tarde." Nunca en su vida había sonado tanto como su madre.

"Hmm… Ahora me lo como…" Kazemaru suspiró desesperado, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No estaba de humor para seguirle la corriente. Tomó su bandeja y salió del cuarto, en dirección al de Fudo.

Si no recordaba mal, Fudo dormía tres habitaciones a su izquierda –o eso esperaba-. Se paró delante de la puerta, pero en vez de llamar tocando, preguntó en voz alta.

"¿Fudo? ¿Estás ahí?" El gruñido al otro lado de la puerta confirmó sus dudas. "¿Te importa si paso?" Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchó unos pasos seguidos por lo que parecía ser el pestillo de la puerta. Sus ojos se toparon con la mirada molesta del centrocampista, mientras Fudo veía entretenido al otro esperando en su puerta con la comida en las manos.

"¿Qué quieres?" Ichirouta levantó una ceja.

"Vengo a limpiarte el suelo, no te jode."

"… No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas-." La mirada asesina de Kazemaru fue suficiente para que se callase. "Como quieras. Pero te aviso de que huele a humo."

"…" El defensa no dijo nada. Pasó al cuarto del castaño –que estaba más ordenado de lo que se esperaba-, y cerró la puerta. Nada más se disponía a acomodarse, unos toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos se mirasen extrañados.

"Kazemaru, necesito hablar contigo un momento." La voz de Michiya le provocó un semi paro cerebral al castaño, que tardó segundo y medio en tirar el cigarro a medio empezar por la ventana –Dios quiera que no aterrice en un árbol-, mientras se tropezaba con sus propios pies intentando cerrarla y guardar el paquete que había dejado encima de la cama al mismo tiempo.

"S-Sí, ahora voy-." Mierda.

Abrió la puerta y se preparó para acompañar al adulto para hablar a solas, pero para su sorpresa, ese no parecía ser el plan.

"Kirina ha pedido un cambio de habitación. Necesito que me acompañes para seleccionarte un nuevo compañero de habitación." El estado de ánimo del peliazul se hundió de nuevo al escuchar al co-entrenador.

"… De acuerdo-."

"Yo seré su compañero." Habló Fudo desde detrás del defensa.

"Fudo…" Ichirouta no sabía cómo agradecérselo. Todo lo que pensaba que sabía de Akio se había venido abajo en apenas un día. Jamás hubiera pensado que sería tan atento, tan-

"Si estáis los dos de acuerdo, entonces sólo falta que recojas lo que necesites."

"Yo… Sí, claro…"

Kudo no dijo más y se fue hacia el comedor, probablemente para informar a Hiura del traslado. Kazemaru se dio la vuelta para regañar al castaño por hacer las cosas sin pensar, pero Fudo ya estaba guardando las pocas cosas que había sacado de su maleta.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tú…?" No sabía muy bien por qué sentía la necesidad de reprocharle nada, si de todas formas había sido decisión suya. Era algo estúpido, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo con el castaño. O mejor dicho con su forma de ser-. Estaba acostumbrado a su personalidad sarcástica y sus ganas de sacar a los demás de quicio, no a… esto.

"¿Pasa algo?" Kazemaru lo miró, cansado. Necesitaba un respiro. "De todas formas tenía de compañero a Goujin. Para tener al lado a ese cabeza hueca prefiero molestarte a ti. Es más divertido~"

Por supuesto que era por eso. Un sentimiento de ¿desilusión? se asentó en el pecho del peliazul como un saco de piedras. Qué estúpido por su parte pensar que nadie querría compartir habitación con él.

"… No es nada." La tristeza debió de colarse entre sus palabras, porque Fudo había cambiado su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación.

"Uhm… E-En fin, vamos a mover cosas."

Kazemaru lo acompañó al pasillo, donde también se encontraba Hiura, cargando con sus cosas.

"K-Kazemaru…" El menor se sobresaltó al ver al peliazul. "Yo-"

"No tienes que explicarte. Está bien, lo entiendo." Akio se sorprendió al escuchar el tono gélido de Ichirouta por primera vez en todo el día. Kirina hizo una pequeña reverencia donde casi se tropieza, en señal de respeto, y se metió apresuradamente en su nuevo cuarto.

\--------------------

Una vez terminó de colocar sus cosas en los cajones, Akio se sentó en su nueva cama, esperando a que Ichirouta saliera de la ducha. Daba gracias a que hubiera un baño por habitación. Sacó su móvil para pasar el rato, cuando escuchó un golpe proveniente de-

"¿¡Kazemaru?!"

Se levantó de golpe y salió disparado hacia el baño –Kazemaru parecía no haber cerrado la puerta con pestillo-, para encontrarse a Ichirouta en el suelo, delante del lavabo.

El peliazul mientras tanto se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, sacudiéndola de lado a lado con los ojos cerrados. Fudo se agachó para ver qué le pasaba, pero no tenía ninguna herida ni parecía haberse golpeado. Sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y al menos su torso estaba intacto- Oh.

Un par de cicatrices se asomaban por los laterales de su caja torácica, por lo que asumía que la raíz estaba en su espalda. Pero las cicatrices no aparecían de un segundo a otro, así que tampoco había sido eso. Agarró con fuerza los hombros del otro, intentando que reaccionase.

"No es real- No..." El peliazul se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, y Akio se estaba cansando.

"¡Kazemaru!" Sus manos pasaron ahora a su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios del defensa. "Estoy aquí."

"F-Fudo…"

"¿¡Me explicas qué te pasa!? Ya van dos veces- ¡Hmph!"

Antes de poder procesar nada, Ichirouta se había lanzado a sus brazos, encajando su rostro en la nuca del castaño. Hubiera pensado que era un abrazo para sentirse seguro, si no fuera porque al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, el peliazul frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que la toalla acabara en a saber dónde. Una vez apartó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, Akio se heló en el sitio.

Bajo el flequillo del defensa, el cual ahora no terminaba de cubrir su ojo izquierdo, pudo ver que su pupila ahora era afilada como la de un felino.


	8. Cap. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El rating del fic en general es teen and up, pero el de este cap en concreto es M  
> Pero MUY M xD

Fudo no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Estaba casi seguro de que no se suponía que tenía que haber visto aquello. Le tomó un par de segundos reconocer ese ojo, porque sabía que lo había visto antes. Entones se acordó. Recordaba haber visto el partido del Raimon contra los Emperadores Oscuros desde el hospital con Genda y Sakuma. Prácticamente todos lo estaban viendo.

Llegó a un punto en el que no sabía si era real o se lo había imaginado-. Kazemaru temblaba mientras clavaba por segunda vez sus uñas en la espalda del centrocampista, pero esta vez no parecía triste, sino aterrorizado. Intentó levantar al defensa, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

"K-Kazemaru…" El cabello de Ichirouta había vuelto a su posición habitual, así que no pudo comprobar lo que creía haber visto. Hizo más presión en sus brazos y esta vez el agarre del peliazul se comenzó a aflojar, así que aprovechando la oportunidad, lo tomó de la cadera con una mano y consiguió levantarlo, apoyándolo contra la pared del baño. Sus cuerpos aún estaban pegados, y Kazemaru seguía mojado y con el pelo suelto por la ducha –su cerebro se negaba a procesar que aún estaba desnudo-. Tuvo que parar un momento para recuperar la compostura. La espalda comenzaba a dolerle por la fuerza con la que Ichirouta se había aferrado a él.

Haciendo un segundo esfuerzo, consiguió –prácticamente- arrastrarlo a su cama. Se había empapado la camiseta en el proceso, y por mucho que quisiera apartarse del defensa, al verlo en su estado actual, su cuerpo se negaba, por lo que optó por tomar la manta que se encontraba a los pies de la cama para al menos cubrir a Ichirouta, cubriéndose a él en el proceso. Si no podía hacer nada más, al menos esperaría a que Kazemaru se recuperase.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que seguía temblando, probablemente porque su cuerpo seguía húmedo, así que extendió sus brazos para darle un poco de calor. De todas formas tampoco era lo más raro que había hecho en su vida.

"Fudo…" Bajó la mirada al oír por fin la voz del otro y se tensó como un palo al notar todo el cuerpo del defensa enrollándose alrededor del suyo como una serpiente. Tragó saliva e intentó evitar el contacto con los ojos del peliazul a toda costa. Si lo que quería era darle calor a Ichirouta, no lo iba a tener difícil porque- ¿Era él o empezaba a hacer mucho calor en la habitación?

La luz única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la lámpara de la mesa de noche de la cama de Akio, la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo, el techo era blanco, la ventana estaba cerrada y-

Mierda.

Su cerebro divagaba a cualquier cosa que le sirviera de distracción porque los pantalones se le empezaban a hacer una molestia –y gracias a Dios que la manta cubría la escena porque si no-.

Terminó mandando a la mierda a las pocas neuronas que le quedaban al notar los brazos de Kazemaru deslizarse por debajo de su ropa mientras le suspiraba al oído, tomando al otro por la cintura –seguramente porque había sido porque había evitado mirar el cuerpo de Ichirouta en el baño- pero vaya si tenía una figura femenina.

Ahora sí quería verlo-

Tal vez debía empezar a admitir que llevaba un tiempo interesado en el peliazul, desde que lo conoció en Teikoku. Normalmente todo lo que hacía era tomar notas y corregir el entrenamiento de los jugadores, pero tenía algo diferente. Se sentía estúpido al pensar que de verdad había intentado verlo mejor en las duchas, sólo para llevarse la decepción de que 1) salía más tarde que los demás, por lo que eran pocas las veces que había logrado verlo cambiarse y 2) solía llevar una camiseta interior que sinceramente quería quemar y lanzar a un pozo.

Así que su misión secreta en Teikoku fue, en resumen, un fracaso total. A partir de ahí simplemente se dedicó a molestarlo como cualquier ser humano hormonal hubiera hecho durante el resto de entrenamientos porque no conseguía nada con él, lo cual acabó en –vaya sorpresa- el peliazul molestándose tras ignorarlo durante varias semanas.

"Akio…~" El ronroneo casi pornográfico de Ichirouta, acompañado de sus manos acariciando su pecho, como rogándole que se quitase la camiseta, fue capaz de hacer que los pantalones del castaño ahora se sintieran diminutos. El dolor punzante entre sus piernas no lo dejaba pensar correctamente, pero de vez en cuando su cerebro hacía su mejor esfuerzo en recordarle que esto no estaba bien. Kazemaru había tenido un ataque de pánico en el baño tan sólo unos minutos atrás y ahora estaba a punto de-

Ichirouta se soltó de repente del agarre de Akio, para rodearlo con los brazos, apoyándolos en el colchón, para después hacer lo mismo con sus piernas, quedando completamente expuesto y sentado encima de las caderas del de ojos verdes.

Fudo ya no podía controlar su respiración, viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Ichirouta, admirando el ligero destello morado de su ojo izquierdo-

Espera.

Su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas de peonza, pero su cuerpo se sentía como ardiendo, el foco del calor concentrándose en su vientre.

Kazemaru se inclinó para besar la mandíbula del castaño, dejando un fino rastro de saliva que bajaba hasta su garganta, mientras levantaba sutilmente las caderas, sosteniéndolas en el aire, dejando que su mano derecha se deslizaba bajo los pantalones del centrocampista, sacándole un gemido de placer.

Él tampoco terminaba de entender que estaba haciendo. Sus pensamientos eran una mezcla de su propio razonamiento y el deseo de Yami de tener sexo con el castaño, aunque éste último había comenzado a sobrepasar su sentido común desde el momento en el que Fudo parecía haber comenzado a responder a su tacto.

Ahora, si fuera completamente consciente de su propio ser, podría afirmar con toda seguridad que Yami se había hecho con el control de su cuerpo. Su cerebro estaba tan concentrado en su propio placer que no tenía tiempo de reprocharle el haber dejado que pasase de nuevo, y es que, tras haber salido de la ducha para secarse el pelo frente al espejo, moviendo un mechón de su flequillo, se topó con que la pupila de su ojo izquierdo se había afilado, dejándolo tal y como recordaba que lucía cuando portaba la piedra Alius. Pero esta vez Yami no lo controlaba.

Fudo salió de su trance por un segundo para recostarse en el cabecero de la cama, levantando sus manos para sujetar a Ichirouta por la nuca, atrayéndolo para besarlo acaloradamente.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan jodidamente bien-

Sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello húmedo de Kazemaru, pero poco le importaba. Varias gotas de agua fría resbalaban por los brazos del castaño, creando un contraste con el calor que su cuerpo emitía.

Desde que había visto aquél brillo proveniente del ojo del otro, Fudo, de alguna forma, quería parar, pero su mente no le obedecía y era como si su cuerpo actuara por su cuenta. No era como que estaba tan excitado que le costaba detenerse –aunque lo estaba-, sino que físicamente no podía.

Sin dejar de besar al defensa, retiró las manos su cuello para quitarse la camiseta que ya empezaba a molestar y tirarla a algún punto aleatorio del suelo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir cómo el masaje que Ichirouta le proporcionaba sobre la tela de sus bóxers aumentaba la velocidad.

"Ah…~" Gimió Fudo. "K-Kazemaru- Quiero meter- Huff…~" La voz de Akio salió de su garganta sonando ronca y profunda, cargada de excitación- Pero, de nuevo, no le importaba.

Kazemaru no tardó en dar caza a los labios de Akio de nuevo, dejando que gimiese dentro del beso. Las piernas se le comenzaban a cansar de la postura que llevaba ya un tiempo manteniendo, así que sin más rodeos, agarró los pantalones del otro junto a su ropa interior por los laterales y se los quitó de un tirón, haciendo que el pene del castaño saliera de golpe, dejando que golpease con un sonido húmedo sus nalgas.

"Fu-Fudo…~" Un suspiro salió de los labios de Ichirouta al notar cómo del miembro del otro salía una pequeña gota de pre eyaculación. A estas alturas, el placer lo había terminado de consumir- Nunca antes había tenido sexo con nadie, pero ahí estaba él, frotándose como un gato en celo contra su compañero de habitación.

Yami tenía que tener algo que ver, estaba seguro, pero no podía parar, a pesar de las voces en su cabeza que le recordaban que a quien realmente había querido durante años era a Mamoru.

Pero se sentía tan bien…

Sentía que por fin, tras años de reprimir su sexualidad, soltaba una gran parte de su frustración. Y le gustaba. Cuando estaba con Fudo se sentía ligero al saber que al otro también le gustaban los hombres, pero esto era mucho mejor-

Cómo le hubiera gustado ver la cara de estúpido de su padre al ver cómo se follaba a otro hombre sin ningún pudor después de años siendo ridiculizado por ser 'un marica'~ Eso sí sería digno de éxtasis.

Las manos de Akio esta vez se paseaban por su espalda, acariciando sus cicatrices con suavidad- Las cicatrices que su padre le había dejado a lo largo de los años –que ni siquiera Endo sabía que existían-. Se echó un poco más hacia atrás para sentarse levemente en los muslos del castaño, juntando las puntas de sus miembros y lamiendo sus dedos para masturbar a Fudo con más facilidad.

Por su parte, Akio besaba el cuello y el pecho del peliazul entre suspiro y suspiro. Sabía, por las reacciones del otro, que era su primera vez, pero si no lo conociera, nunca lo hubiera sabido. Por los toques y los movimientos de Ichirouta, deducía que se guiaba por el placer, y no por la experiencia. Pero, oh, Dios, era tan bueno…

Consiguió sacarle un sonoro gemido al defensa al morder con cuidado uno de sus pezones, sin preocuparse de que los pudieran oír –tal vez debería preocuparse por eso, pensó-. Sin embargo, la idea de oír a Kazemaru gemir a todo volumen lo encendía aún más.

Estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel, cuando Ichirouta se levantó de repente, dejando que una sutil corriente de aire rozase su pene, haciendo que palpitase ante la falta del tan deseado contacto. Fudo miraba con curiosidad los movimientos del otro. Kazemaru terminó colocándose a cuatro de espaldas al borde de la cama, a lo que Akio sólo pudo entreabrir los labios en anticipación a lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Si no fuera porque llevaba un rato concentrándose en no acabar antes de lo necesario, aquella vista, con el rostro del otro pegado a su erección, permitiéndole medir la longitud de su pene en comparación a la cara sonrojada de Ichirouta, habría sido suficiente para hacerlo eyacular.

Antes de llevárselo a la boca, Kazemaru comenzó a divagar, testeando primero con besos en la base de la erección del castaño, observando entretenido sus reacciones –aunque Akio tratase de ocultarlas-. Después procedió a lamer la punta, sin dejar de masturbarlo. Su propia erección lo estaba matando, pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

"Ah… Ah…~" La respiración de Fudo era música para sus oídos, pero quería más.

Tras dejar un poco de saliva en la punta decidió meterse poco menos de la mitad en la boca, comenzando el vaivén lentamente. Tenía una ligera idea del tamaño de Akio, pero una vez en su garganta, parecía como si se hubiera agrandado aún más, porque no era capaz de introducir ni un centímetro más- Aún así, aquello era mil veces mejor que la variedad de vídeos de porno gay que había visto. El olor, el tacto, y por qué no, el hecho de que Fudo estaba como un tren eran simplemente geniales.

Sabía que estaba llevando al otro a su límite, pero un gemido suprimido de sorpresa se formó en la parte trasera de su garganta cuando, de repente, sintió a Fudo inclinarse hacia delante para tomarlo con menos sutileza del cabello para embestirlo con gentileza. No estaba siendo lo más brusco que podía llegar a ser, ni de lejos, pero notaba como unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos de la falta de aire.

Cuando sentía que el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle, clavó sus uñas en los muslos del otro, que soltó su cabello, dejándolo respirar. Estaba hecho un desastre, respirando como podía, con el pelo completamente desordenado y a medio secar, y su rostro ahora lleno de lágrimas, completamente rojo, y con la lengua fuera como un perro- No había terminado de recuperarse cuando Fudo lo tomó de las mejillas con fuerza.

"Voy a metértela y te va a gustar." Sus palabras resonaron roncas, pero como una orden, y Dios sabía cuánto le ponía eso-

"Sh-Shí…~" Respondía como podía.

El castaño lo tomó de la cadera con una mano y del hombro con la otra, tumbándolo boca arriba en la cama. Luego sujetó sus piernas y las colocó de forma que sus rodillas quedaban prácticamente a la altura de su cabeza–bendita sea su elasticidad-. Se tomó un momento para apreciar las vistas, pero no duró mucho porque su cuerpo le gritaba que lo hicieran ya.

El pecho de Ichirouta subía y bajaba de forma irregular, esperando impacientemente a que Akio terminase de prepararlo. Contuvo su respiración de golpe al notar la punta rozando su entrada.

"Va a doler." Le informó Fudo. Él lo sabía, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad- Quería sentir todo lo que no había sentido en todos esos años en los que sus hormonas prácticamente querían devorarlo. Subió los brazos para agarrarse al cabecero de la cama, y le asintió al castaño, dándole vía libre. "Tienes que relajarte. Mantente como estarías normalmente." Su rostro se incendió al oír al de ojos verdes susurrándole aquello. Ahora sí había bajado la voz, porque la cama estaba pegada a la pared que conectaba a la habitación de al lado, y esta vez sí que iban a armar ruido.

Kazemaru sintió la primera oleada de dolor al notar la punta entrar -¿era eso la punta sólo?-, y sólo con eso sentía que se iba a partir en dos, pero ahogó el quejido de dolor y se aferró con más fuerza a las barras. Fudo paraba de vez en cuando para dejarlo acostumbrarse, pero sólo con las palpitaciones de su pene dentro de él, era suficiente para que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

El dolor se rebajó considerablemente cuando la mano de Akio comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente y éste se agachó a besarlo. Ahora sentía que el placer lo inundaba y joder si se sentía bien- Comenzó a mover las caderas inconscientemente, y Fudo continuó presionando dentro de él, sin dejar de masajear su erección.

El dolor dejó de existir en el momento en el que Akio acertó en un punto, y por un momento su visión se volvió negra-

"¡Ah-! ¡F-Fudo- Ahí~!" El castaño captó el mensaje de inmediato, y de una fuerte embestida, golpeó en el mismo sitio, haciendo que el peliazul arquease la espalda, reafirmando su agarre y rodando los ojos del placer. No podía ni hablar de lo bien que se sentía-

Fudo vio esto y sabía que ya podía aumentar la potencia con el otro, así que lo agarró de las nalgas con firmeza y comenzó a penetrarlo con suficiente fuerza para mover la cama. Un par de gotas de sangre se resbalaban por los muslos del defensa, pero poco parecía importarle. De hecho, Akio tuvo que inclinarse de nuevo para besarlo, evitando que hiciera ruidos que pudieran delatarlos. Bajo sus labios, de vez en cuando oía un 'más' entre gemido y gemido, sintió que no le faltaba mucho-

Imitó al de cabellos largos y se sujetó también del cabecero cuando notó que iba a correrse al mismo tiempo que Ichirouta.

Un suspiro de absoluto placer abandonó los labios del defensa al sentir cómo Akio lo mandaba al cielo- Sentía que había terminado encima de su propio estómago, pero era lo de menos. No se creía que acababa de tener sexo con Fudo Akio. Sus piernas se rindieron al notar cómo el castaño salía de su interior lentamente.

"Ah…" Su cabeza le daba mil vueltas y sus energías abandonaban su cuerpo con rapidez.

Fudo suspiró al poder relajar los músculos. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no tenía sexo así? Se desplomó al lado de Ichirouta, y tomó un par de bóxers nuevos del cajón de al lado de su cama. Después de descansar por unos minutos, se levantó para limpiar los restos de semen del cuerpo de Kazemaru, que parecía haberse quedado dormido. Tras dejar toda su ropa a un lado de la cama, se dirigió a la ducha. Antes de meterse, se detuvo por un momento delante del espejo del lavabo. Se miró durante unos segundos antes de que una pregunta lo asaltase de nuevo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?


	9. Cap. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este cap se tartan temas como el suicidio y el acoso, aviso por si alguien considera que es mejor para él/ella no leerlo c:

Kazemaru se encontraba de nuevo en aquél pozo de infinita oscuridad que parecía ser su mente. Se suponía que estaba soñando, pero no se sentía como tal. Los ojos de Yami brillaban en la oscuridad, constantes y moviéndose a su alrededor como un lobo acechando a su presa. Podía oír pasos afilados acercándose en el no existente suelo-

"¿Cómo estuvo eso?" Sin dar la cara, la voz de Yami lo rodeaba, escuchándola provenir de varios sitios al mismo tiempo.

No de nuevo.

Quería salir de allí sin importar cómo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y prefirió no responder. No quería tener aquella conversación, pero no tenía opción. Se sentía mareado y sólo necesitaba dormir.

No iba a aceptar lo que acababa de pasar. Sobre todo porque no entendía por qué se había comportado así con Fudo, si ni siquiera le interesaba tanto –o eso quería pensar-. Su mente parecía comenzar a apagarse lentamente, incapaz de procesar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El abismo parecía hacerse más difuso a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

"Por favor… Déjame…" Suplicó al borde de un colapso. No tenía energías suficientes para soportar nada más. Sólo quería volver y ver a Fudo, o abrazar a Endo- Si lo que tenía que hacer era arrepentirse mil veces por haber usado la piedra Alius lo haría, pero necesitaba que acabara ya…

"… Kazemaru." Para la sorpresa del peliazul, su voz sonaba mucho más suave que de costumbre. "Sigues negando lo que ya sabes."

"¿Por qué…?" El mundo parecía ir a cámara lenta y estaba agotado.

"Sólo intento hacerte feliz, pero no lo entiendes…" Se hubiera reído si no estuviera completamente exhausto. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando siguió hablando. "Nadie te quiere, Ichirouta." Soltó una pequeña risa y una lágrima se escurrió entre sus dedos, seguida de varias más.

"¿Es esa tu definición de felicidad?" Se hubiera burlado de él si no sonara tan patético. Su voz se quebraba ante aquellas palabras que reflejaban sus sentimientos-

"Sólo intento protegerte, pero no me dejas." Levantó la mirada al notar la presencia de Yami delante de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos por segunda vez. Le era imposible acostumbrarse a verse a sí mismo pero mejor. Era un pensamiento estúpido, y lo sabía, pero a pesar de ser idénticos, eran tan diferentes-

"Deja de mentir. No sé de qué estás hablando." Sonrió débilmente y acumuló valor. "Yo- Tengo a Endo. No necesito a nadie más… Él si me aprecia, ¿o se te ha olvidado?" Más que rebatir al contrario, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. La expresión del otro se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza.

"Oh, Kaze… A veces me das tanta lástima…" Yami acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla húmeda del defensa. "Sólo te ha perdonado porque Gouenji le dijo que había sido un accidente."

"¡TÚ fuiste quien lo hizo, no yo!" Apartó de golpe la mano de Yami y se alejó de él.

"Sigues sin entenderlo. Te daré una pista." Pero Ichirouta no quería escuchar nada más. Aquellas palabras le habían azotado más profundo de lo que quería pensar- "Yo nunca haré nada que tú no quieras hacer."

El suelo desapareció de golpe y cayó a un mar oscuro como el abismo del que provenía. No podía respirar y por mucho que gritaba, nadie le oiría-

\-----------

Se despertó aturdido, pero se acomodó lentamente a la oscuridad que ahora podía sentir de forma física. Se giró y entrecerró los ojos, distinguiendo la forma de Akio mientras se secaba la cara de las lágrimas que pensaba que había soñado.

"¿Fudo…?" El otro encendió la lámpara, haciendo que Kazemaru se removiera incómodo al notar la luz. Eso y que Akio estaba durmiendo con él.

"Estabas llorando mientras soñabas, así que pensé que igual era mejor despertarte." Acomodándose lentamente, intentó guardar la compostura, pero de nuevo, no pudo y acabó derrumbándose, las palabras de Yami haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Nadie te quiere, Ichirouta.

"¿Has tenido un mal sueño?" Nada más Fudo puso una mano en el hombro del peliazul, Kazemaru se recostó en su hombro.

Mientras el defensa se desahogaba, Akio divagaba por sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el pelo del Ichirouta. Verlo así le traía muchos recuerdos, y ninguno era bueno.

Fudo se crió en un entorno de decadencia donde quiera que mirase. Su padre los abandonó a él y a su madre, dejándolos a su suerte porque era un inútil incapaz de mantener a su propia familia. Desde que era pequeño veía a su madre traer a varios hombres a su casa en un intento de sacarlos adelante, recordándole constantemente que debía crecer para ser un hombre fuerte y de provecho y no acabar como su padre. Tal vez porque no entendió sus palabras, tal vez porque a medida que crecía nada parecía mejorar, terminó por comportarse de la forma opuesta, fumando desde temprana edad y metiéndose en problemas en la escuela casi constantemente.

Los hábitos de su madre, para su desgracia, no cambiaron. A la edad de catorce había contado más de una veintena de hombres hasta que acabó por aburrirse y lo dejó. Lo único que consiguió salvarlos y dejar que viera una pizca de esperanza en los ojos de su madre, fue su ingreso mediante una beca en Teikoku- Consiguiendo una de las mejores notas en todo Tokio. Pero no duró. Descubrió que durante el tiempo que él estaba estudiando, las cosas en casa iban a peor. Después de la fase de traer hombres a casa vino la de la adicción a antidepresivos. No sabía exactamente qué prefería, teniendo en cuenta que su medicación los dejaba prácticamente sin comer, llegando por poco a fin de mes, subsistiendo de ayudas sociales y evitando las deudas que su padre les había dejado.

Unos meses más tarde conoció a un chico al que parecía no molestarle su presencia –incluso si él lo intentaba provocar a propósito-. Su cabello era azul oscuro como la medianoche, largo hasta los hombros, y sus ojos, azules como el cielo de día. La primera vez que lo escuchó hablar pensó que era lo más parecido a un ángel que había visto hasta entonces, pero no sabía expresar emociones más allá del desprecio. Notaba que al otro le pasaba algo, pero lo ignoró pensando que tenía cosas mejores de las que preocuparse. Aunque admitía que su presencia no le molestaba en absoluto-

Aquél chico, a través de rumores, descubrió que Akio pasaba por un mal momento, y decidió llevarle comida aparte. Al principio se negaba a aceptarla, guiado por su orgullo, pero acabó aceptando por necesidad. Desde entonces, su forma de verlo cambió, en cierta forma –pero no lo aceptaría-. El de ojos azules no sólo lo ayudaba con la comida, sino que también lo acompañaba en los recreos, y él, a cambio, le ayudaba con las tareas. Él fue lo único que le hizo sentir vivo después de años siendo carcomido por la desgracia. Su sonrisa era el motivo por el que respiraba.

Pero cometió errores.

Era joven, y no tenía experiencia en expresar aprecio-. Por eso muchas veces en las que el otro le había dicho algo amable, él contestaba de forma tajante, arrepintiéndose al segundo cuando veía el dolor en los ojos del joven. Pero su estúpido ego no lo dejaba disculparse.

Un año más tarde, las cosas cambiaron de nuevo. Se comenzaron a distanciar, y Fudo se culpaba internamente por aquello, pero, de nuevo, tenía cosas mejores por las que preocuparse, pensó.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de ignorar aquellos extraños sentimientos que lo llenaban cuando estaba con él, por lo que decidió desvincularse por completo del otro, razonando que sería lo mejor para ambos. De todas formas, él no era una buena influencia.

Él, acostumbrado a pelear frecuentemente con imbéciles que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que restregarle por la cara que ellos tenían dinero y él no tenía nada, no se dio cuenta de que también habían comenzado a molestar al de ojos azules.

Tan centrado estaba en sí mismo que la noticia de su suicidio le golpeó como un camión. El acoso por ser aparentemente homosexual llegó a un punto de no retorno para el de ojos azules. Aquél día nada parecía tener sentido. Se pasó por la dirección que dijeron tras el minuto de silencio en su clase para presentar sus respetos, sólo para encontrarse con el altar con la foto del peliazul. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Leyó el nombre bajo la foto del joven sonriente.

Mashimura Hotaru.

Ese fue el día en que derramó sus primeras lágrimas, acompañando a la mujer que lloraba sonoramente a su lado –asumió que era su madre-. Cuando la mujer le preguntó si conocía al chico, no supo qué responder.

Llegó destrozado a su casa, con el corazón roto por primera vez en su vida, repasando cada una de las sonrisas del otro mentalmente, y abrazó a su madre después de una vida entera sin importarle. Lloró en sus brazos, sin preocuparle si estaba consciente de lo que ocurría o no.

Y decidió que era hora de que le importase.

Continuó sus estudios, manteniendo sus calificaciones perfectas, manteniendo como podía a su madre, tratando de superar la muerte de su único amigo. Quién le diría que unos años más tarde, tras unirse al equipo de fútbol al escuchar que ganar competiciones tenía precio monetario –aún si debía dejar a su madre durante unos meses-, donde sólo se dedicaba a molestar a sus compañeros de equipo, llegaría alguien a quien tampoco le importaban sus burlas, que también se preocupaba por él como una madre, cuya sonrisa también parecía sacada del cielo –aunque no se las solía dedicar a él-, llevando el mismo dolor que Hotaru en sus ojos.

Y su corazón recordó lo que era vivir.

\---------

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, unas cálidas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos de nuevo, tras dos años. No quería que Ichirouta acabara de la misma forma, y de ninguna forma dejaría que eso pasara.

Recostó al peliazul en la almohada cuando se relajó, incitándolo a dormir de nuevo, esta vez abrazándolo por detrás, reconfortando al otro.

"Fudo…" Murmuró Kazemaru. Su voz seguía sonando disgustada, pero mucho más somnolienta.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias." Una sensación de calidez alivió su corazón de golpe, y hundió su nariz en el cabello del peliazul, dejándose mecer por el agradable olor que Ichirouta desprendía.

Era hora de pasar página al fin.


	10. Cap. 10

Akio se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero sabía que no había bebido, porque él no bebía. Eso era para estúpidos. Levantó un brazo con pesadez y cogió el móvil de la mesa de noche para ver la hora, pero al hacer un esfuerzo viéndolo más de cerca su cerebro fue capaz de reconocer que aquél no era su teléfono, así que lo dejó donde estaba. Notó un movimiento proveniente de detrás de él, y entonces recordó que se había quedado dormido en la cama de Kazemaru después de-

Ah, sí, eso también.

Recibió una punzada de dolor al voltearse a ver a Ichirouta. Sí recordaba haberse acostado con él –lo cual ya era extraño de por sí-, pero había algo que lo molestaba, y era que faltaba algo- Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no sabía qué era.

La noche anterior era una visión borrosa ya de por sí, pero olvidar una parte concreta era otra historia para alguien como Fudo. Nunca en su vida se había olvidado de algo, y mucho menos de algo que consideraba importante. Era como si alguien hubiera borrado una parte específica de sus recuerdos.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, pero por mucho que se rompiera la cabeza, no iba a acordarse de un milagro, así que decidió levantarse de una vez y ponerse a hacer otras cosas. La noche anterior había sido una locura, de eso estaba seguro. Iba a lavarse la cara cuando pensó que tal vez no sería mala idea levantar al peliazul para darle tiempo a darse una ducha rápida. Él sólo se había encargado de limpiar los restos de semen del cuerpo del defensa, pero iba a necesitar más que eso.

Antes de despertarlo, se sentó unos minutos a mirar al otro dormir. En cierto modo le daba lástima levantarlo sabiendo que estaría agotado, pero como se le quedase ese olor la discreción se iba a ir a la mierda. Un sonrojó se colocó sobre sus mejillas al ver a Ichirouta durmiendo relajado, sin camiseta –consiguió ponerle al menos los pantalones del pijama-, y con el pelo suelto. Era una de las cosas que adoraba de él: el contraste entre su aura masculina y su apariencia femenina, pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado-. No quería enamorarse de nuevo, y Kazemaru se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Movió el brazo del peliazul, pero sólo consiguió que el otro se removiera quejándose y diciéndole que lo dejase dormir más. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

"Kazemaru, Shimerigawa quiere verte~" El peliazul tembló al oír aquél nombre, y se levantó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con las risas de Fudo.

"¡No tiene gracia! ¡No me menciones a ese-!" Ichirouta se cayó antes de soltar una barbaridad. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, molesto con el castaño, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y su cerebro lo puso en contexto. No llevaba camiseta por algún motivo y olía a-

Su cara se volvió roja de un segundo a otro, y Fudo supo entonces que se había acordado ahora. La sonrisa del de ojos verdes se ensanchó al verlo.

"Tú- Ah- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" Fudo lo miró indignado.

"¡¿Huh?!"

"Anoche, yo- eh…." La vergüenza que le daba hablar con el otro le podía. "Nosotros hicimos…- ¡No sé por qué lo hice!" Su voz se comenzaba a quebrar.

"¡Me saltaste encima!"

"… Perdón-" El castaño suspiró.

"Deja de disculparte de una vez. No lo hice a la fuerza. ¡Ahora dúchate ya, puedo olerlo desde aquí!" Se tapó la nariz para molestar al defensa, quien se llevó las manos a las caderas, rodando los ojos para después ir al baño.

"¡Huelo a ti, imbécil!" Tal vez no se pensó demasiado la frase, y ambos se sonrojaron. Ichirouta fue a cerrar la puerta del baño, cuando Akio llegó y la abrió de una patada. "¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA?!"

"Nada, sólo me iba a lavar la cara." Kazemaru se abstuvo de pegarle un puñetazo. Esperó unos segundos a que el otro acabase para poder darse una ducha, pero Fudo se quedó de pie sin hacer nada.

"¿Se puede saber a qué esperas?" Akio se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, mirando a la pared, cuando se giró a mirar al peliazul a los ojos.

"¿De verdad tuvimos sexo ayer?" Kazemaru lo miró, inexpresivo.

"Sal del baño."

Fudo se quedó pensando por unos segundos, hasta que se acordó de algo.

"Supongo que no te importa que me arregle mientras te duchas, ¿no?" La cara de Ichirouta era una mezcla entre vergüenza e incredulidad.

"¿Qué? Tú- ¡Maldito pervertido!"

"¿Qué más da? Ya te he visto desnudo de todas formas y si vamos a compartir habitación tampoco es que sea raro." Y ahora sí abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara. Kazemaru resopló molesto y acabó ignorándolo. Se quitó la ropa, evitando pensar en que Akio lo miraba atentamente, y por fin se metió en la ducha. Giró la cabeza hacia Fudo para comprobar cómo de transparente era la mampara-

"Es de cristal, no te molestes."

"¡No mires!" Para su sorpresa, Akio lo chequeó una última vez y salió del baño, sonriendo triunfalmente. Por fin pudo abrir el agua y dejar que limpiase su cuerpo, evitando mojarse el pelo. Cuando terminó, se secó con la toalla y fue a coger la ropa que había dejado al lado de la ducha, dándose cuenta de que no estaba ahí.

"¡FUDO!" Escuchó risas al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Sal y te la doy!" Dios, ¿podía ser más infantil?

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, se cubrió la cintura con la toalla húmeda y agarró el papel higiénico, dispuesto a lanzárselo a la cabeza, y, si hacía falta, él mismo se las arreglaría para colgarlo del palo de la bandera del albergue. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, esperando en silencio unos segundos para comprobar que Akio no estuviera al otro lado y la abrió de golpe.

Suspiró resignado al ver al estúpido de Fudo subido a su cama agarrando su ropa interior como un trofeo en lo alto mientras daba saltitos.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?"

"No dije que te lo fuera a dejar fácil~ ¡Hmph-!" El peliazul aprovechó, y mientras el castaño hablaba distraído, le lanzó el rollo de papel a la cara- Pero Akio perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo, cayéndose de muy mala manera. Kazemaru se movió rápidamente para ayudar a Fudo, que seguía con la cabeza en el suelo y las piernas sobre la cama. "M-Mierda- ¡Fudo! ¿Estás bien?" Pero el otro sólo soltó un quejido de dolor, sobándose la frente. Ichirouta lo levantó y lo colocó de forma más cómoda en la cama, preocupado. "¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?"

"No, me duelen las pelotas, ¡¿qué me va a doler si no!?"

"Parece que el sarcasmo sigue ahí, eso es bueno. ¿Debería preguntar si tienen pastillas para el dolor…?" El de ojos verdes asintió, queriéndose morir por un lado de lo ridícula que había sido esa caída, y por otro del terrible dolor de cabeza que se acumulaba en su frente. "Ugh… ¡Vuelvo enseguida!" El defensa salió corriendo por la puerta.

"¡Vas en toalla-! Argh, cómo pretende cuidar a nadie si no sabe cuidar de sí mismo…" Refunfuñaba Akio masajeándose la sien mientras intentaba quitarse de encima las tiras de papel que habían salido volando.

"¡ESTOY DESNUDO!" Ichirouta volvió al segundo gritando y completamente rojo, pegando un portazo.

"No, ¿EN SERIO?" El castaño rodó los ojos y le devolvió la ropa interior a Kazemaru. Aprovechando que el peliazul se cambiaba, Fudo decidió sacar el tema que tanto estaba esperando por fin. "Ehm… ¿Qué son esas cicatrices que tienes en la espalda?" La expresión de Ichirouta cambió de golpe.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"Puedes decírmelo si quieres." Kazemaru evitó el contacto visual.

"No me gusta hablar del tema, en serio."

"…" Por el momento dejó la conversación de lado, no queriendo presionar al otro. "De acuerdo. Pero voy a seguir preguntándote."

Ichirouta se rió al ver el estado de Akio, tirado en la cama como un saco de patatas, con un chichón horrible en la frente. "Como quieras… De todas formas este no es el mejor momento."

"Supongo." El castaño dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio. "¿Puedes traer las putas pastillas ya?" Siseó de dolor.

"¡Oh! S-Sí, perdona."

Salió por la puerta de nuevo y Fudo intentó olvidar el dolor para concentrarse en otras cosas. Primero pensó que Kazemaru tenía un buen culo –un pensamiento no precisamente filosófico, pero era uno bueno, cuanto menos-. Luego repasó sus cicatrices mentalmente, preguntándose de qué podían ser. Y aún así, algo lo seguía molestando, como riéndose de él por no poder recordarlo. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente al techo como si éste tuviera la respuesta y comenzó a repasar la noche con Ichirouta.

Ducha.

Ataque de pánico.

Kazemaru desnudo.

Sexo.

Más sexo.

Kazemaru desnudo-

No, se estaba desviando. Volvió al inicio de sus preguntas. Recordaba algo similar a un ataque de pánico en el baño, pero no recordaba por qué fue. Algo ahí faltaba-

Dio un respingo del susto que le dio la puerta abriéndose repentinamente, encontrándose con Endo acompañado de Ichirouta.

"¡Fudo! Endo me ha ayudado a encontrar los analgésicos. Tómate esto." El centrocampista tomó el frasco de pastillas asegurándose de que aquél par de idiotas no lo fueran a envenenar con un medicamento equivocado. Cuando se aseguró de que, efectivamente, no era cianuro, se metió una pastilla en la boca y se la tragó ayudándose del agua que Endo traía.

"¿Estás bien? Kaze me dijo que te habías caído de la cama de cabeza." Un escalofrío de incomodidad sacudió su cuerpo al escuchar al portero preocuparse por él de la nada. Se dio la vuelta para ver molesto a Mamoru y a Kazemaru, que lo miraba como disculpándose por contárselo al otro.

"Ah… No, la verdad es que no."

"Oh, ¿y eso?" Quería romperse la cabeza contra una pared.

"¡¿Porque me he caído de cabeza, tal vez?!"

El defensa se empezó a reír de la nada al ver lo diferentes que eran Fudo y Endo. Era lo único que se oía en el cuarto, porque los dos se callaron de repente para escuchar mejor la risa de Ichirouta, embobados. Akio se molestó aún más al ver cómo el capitán miraba fijamente a Kazemaru. El defensa se sonrojó al ver que Endo lo observaba.

"¿Q-Qué miráis?" Una sonrisa gigantesca se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, y se lanzó a abrazar con toda su fuerza a Ichirouta, ante la clara indignación de Fudo.

"¡Echaba de menos tu risa! Aaah~ Hace tanto tiempo que no la oía porque te fuiste a Teikoku…" La felicidad era clara en los ojos del peliazul, y Akio se quería arrancar las pelotas.

"Dais asco-" Soltó el castaño resignado desde la cama, cruzado de brazos. No son celos, no, no y no.

Kazemaru sonrió divertido al escuchar a Akio. ¿Era envidia eso que oía? Iba a molestarlo, pero el abrazo estrangulador de Mamoru de repente lo inclinó hacia Fudo, y es que Endo había entendido mal la situación y había ampliado el espacio entre sus brazos para añadir al centrocampista al abrazo.

"Qué-"

"¡Si quieres, también puedo abrazarte a ti!" La risa inocente de Endo terminó tragándose la leve tensión sexual que se estaba acumulando en el ambiente. Ichirouta sonreía, pensando en lo mucho que el portero se parecía a un cachorrito, mientras el centrocampista quería matarse.

Ojalá le hubieran dado cianuro.


	11. Cap. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más adelante en el cap se hace mención a una relación entre personas con una diferencia de edad grande

Tras librarse de los brazos de Endo, Fudo tomó una bocanada de aire como nunca lo había hecho antes. Kazemaru hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no hubiera pasado una vida entera al lado de Mamoru.

"¡Casi me estrangulas!" Se quejaba Akio mientras se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa del pijama para poder respirar.

"Ah~ Parece que no estás acostumbrado a que te den abrazos… Pero a Kaze le gustan, ¿verdad?" El mencionado sonreía como un idiota.

"S-Sí, bueno, si no me acostumbrase me hubieras dejado parapléjico…" Se le escapó una risilla nerviosa, intentando que el moreno no se lo tomase mal, pero tampoco dejando claro que estaba enamorado de él -aún necesitaba confirmar los sentimientos del otro-.

"… Siento molestaros, pero intento descansar." El resoplido del centrocampista llamó la atención de Ichirouta, y por primera vez en la mañana, se fijaba en algo que había ignorado.

"Fudo… ¿Llevas un pijama de bananas?" El peliazul intentaba contenerse la risa, pero se le acabó escapando a mitad de la frase.

"¡N-No te rías!" Oh, Dios, era adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

Endo sólo sonreía al ver a su mejor amigo reírse con alguien más. Desde que dejó la caravana Inazuma tras el partido con Génesis, sentía que le había fallado como amigo y capitán, dejando que se hundiese en los rincones más profundos de sus inseguridades. Después, pensó que debería pasar más tiempo con él, pero el Comité de Refuerzo los mandó a institutos diferentes, y sus planes se fueron a la basura. Pero era algo positivo que al menos, durante su estancia en Teikoku, se había hecho amigo de alguien más. Kazemaru podía contar con el resto del Raimon, sí, pero Endo sabía que él era su único amigo realmente cercano –tal vez aparte de Miyasaka-, y le preocupaba no poder estar ahí para él.

"¡A DESAYUNAR, CHICOS!" Gritaba Aki desde el pasillo.

"¡Por fin! ¡Me muero de hambre!" Exclamó animado Mamoru levantando los brazos, obligando a Fudo a agacharse para que no le diesen. El moreno abrió la puerta para bajar al comedor, esquivando por los pelos a Hiroto, que se había recorrido todo el pasillo a doscientos kilómetros por hora escaleras abajo riéndose como un desquiciado.

"…" Los tres se quedaron perplejos por unos segundos.

"Qué mier-" Fudo levantaba una ceja desde la cama, igual de confuso que los demás.

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALPARIDO DE HIROTO?!" El rugido de Haizaki aumentaba de volumen a medida que se acercaba a la habitación. Ahora, a trescientos kilómetros por hora, batiendo del récord de Kira, llegaba Ryouhei, quien tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para frenar y preguntarles, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su pelo.

"Uh, ¿por qué-?" Endo no pudo acabar la frase porque de la nada Haizaki levantó la mirada, desvelando su problema. Véase, que Kira le había pintado cejas en forma de corazones con un rotulador mientras dormía. Kazemaru se tuvo que llevar una mano 'disimuladamente' para cubrirse la boca y que no le viera reírse, mientras que Fudo se reía a sus anchas. "Uy. Oh, ha bajado las escaleras-." Y tal como llegó, salió volando a por el otro delantero.

Ichirouta fue rápido y se asomó al pasillo para ver cómo Ryouhei bajaba las escaleras, sólo para darse con una sartén que salió de la esquina, cortesía de Aki, que ya conocía a los dos.

"Ugh, como sea, yo voy a comer algo, que apenas cené ayer." El peliazul se giró preocupado a mirar a Akio.

"¡Tienes que descansar! Yo te subiré el desayuno, tú acuéstate."

"Eso, eso, os necesitamos repuestos para nuestro partido contra Corea-."

"¡Tú también!" Fudo pensó que eso se parecía más al Kazemaru que conoció en Teikoku, regañándolos por esforzarse más de lo debido. "Túmbate en mi cama y ahora os subo algo de comer."

"Pero-."

"Nada de peros, Mamoru, tienes que recuperarte más que nadie." Fudo se mordió el labio al oír a Kazemaru llamar a Endo por su nombre. A él nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.

El portero se quejó durante un rato más, pero acabó tirado en la cama al lado de Akio mientras Ichirouta salía por la puerta, asegurándose antes de que ambos seguían en su sitio.

Sólo llevaban tres minutos –contados- solos y ya quería matar al moreno. Tal vez el silencio era incómodo, pero por amor de -alguien-… ¡¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que sacudir las piernas como un niño!? Se preguntaba qué tipo de hiperactividad podía tener alguien de dieciocho años nada más levantarse- Dios, el ruidito de las piernas del portero sacudiendo el colchón lo iba a volver loco.

"¿Podrías parar?"

"¿De qué?"

"De hacer eso."

"¿El qué?"

"DE MOVER LAS PIERNAS-"

"¿Qué piernas?" Akio iba a responder con una obscenidad cuando Mamoru se empezó a reír tranquilamente.

"Perdón, perdón~ Es que estoy muy emocionado sólo de pensar que nos vamos a enfrentar a equipos de talla mundial…" No hacía falta que lo dijera, el entusiasmo se reflejaba claramente en sus palabras. Eso era mejor que dar por culo con las piernecitas, pero cambiar de tema parecía una buena idea al oír el entusiasmo volver a sus palabras.

"… Supongo." Él estaba allí por dinero más que por otra cosa –aunque también adoraba jugar al fútbol-, así que respondió con flojera. "…Oye, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Kazemaru?" La pregunta no pretendía sonar tan nociva, pero empezaba a cansarse de oír Endo por aquí, Endo por allá-. Desde que llegó a Teikoku y le cogió confianza a los miembros del equipo, prácticamente todo lo que salía de su boca era el nombre del moreno. Por él como si Endo decidía lanzarse detrás de una pelota desde un vigésimo piso.

"Ah… No me acuerdo, la verdad. Es como si lo conociera desde siempre." ¿Para qué demonios preguntaba cuando sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser en su favor?

"Tsk." Fudo chasqueó la lengua, molesto y Mamoru se giró a verlo, confundido por su reacción.

Kazemaru bajó las escaleras y pasó al comedor, intentando ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo como mejor podía. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha- no quería ver cómo lo estaban mirando. Tomó las bandejas de comida que les correspondían haciendo malabares para que no se le cayesen y se dio la vuelta para subir a la habitación de nuevo.

"Kazemaru-" Los ojos verdes de Tatsuya a centímetros de los suyos hicieron que por poco le tirase todo encima.

"¡Agh!" ¿Era tanto pedir un poco de paz?

"Perdona…" Kiyama bajó la voz y se acercó a él, sosteniendo una bandeja para ayudarlo. "Sólo quería que supieras que algunos estamos preocupados por ti… Los nuevos están aún incómodos por lo que pasó ayer."

Kazemaru suspiró en una mezcla entre alivio y pesadez.

"Lo entiendo, no es nada…"

"Si pasa algo, puedes decírmelo. O incluso a Fubuki. Él también está bastante preocupado por ti."

"Ah… Muchas gracias Tatsuya…" No sabía cómo agradecerle el apoyo, porque realmente lo estaba necesitando.

"No hay de qué… Todo esto me recuerda a algunos amigos míos, si te soy sincero. Muchos de ellos tuvieron problemas después de entrar en contacto con la piedra Alius." Ichirouta sintió cómo su corazón se detenía por completo. Él sabía lo que pasaba-

"Por tu bien, no digas ni una sola palabra."

Pero era su oportunidad-

¿Tal vez Kiyama sabía cómo…?

Su cuerpo se había congelado en el sitio. Quería hablar, pero no podía.

"En fin, si necesitas algo, yo estoy en la habitación número siete." El pelirrojo le sonrió con dulzura, le devolvió la bandeja y volvió a su asiento.

Una vez pudo moverse de nuevo, salió de su estado de estupor y caminó escaleras arriba. Por fin veía la luz al final del túnel.

Yami veía desde el cuerpo de Ichirouta cómo Endo y Fudo comían como desesperados sin mucho interés. La conversación con Tatsuya había sido preocupante como poco.

No importaba cuánto insistiera, Kazemaru nunca aceptaría la felicidad que él le ofrecía, libre de prejuicios y estrés por ser incapaz de aceptarse a sí mismo. Y estaba cansado. Durante dieciocho años había tragado mierda en el lugar de Ichirouta, esperando al día en que se diera cuenta de su verdadero potencial. Pero ese día nunca llegó, y él seguía aguantando y aguantando, hasta que por fin, aquél día de lluvia al volver de Fukuoka, Kenzaki lo encontró llorando cerca de la torre de metal y le brindó el empujón que tanto necesitaba. Aquél fragmento de meteorito le abrió los ojos. Le mostró de lo que era capaz.

Sin avergonzarse de sí mismo.

Sin tener que ocultar sus sentimientos.

Dejando salir toda su furia y tristeza acumulada en él.

Se sintió libre.

Pero Endo no se rindió, y sus palabras alcanzaron a Kazemaru, que entonces estaba en su posición. Aquél abismo de lamentos y oscuridad en el que estuvo desde que Ichirouta tenía conciencia propia-. Y perdió la capacidad de controlarlo durante varios meses.

Lo único que quería era ser feliz, porque si él era feliz, Kazemaru también lo sería –eran la misma persona, a fin de cuentas-. Anhelaba aquella felicidad que el mundo le había negado desde el día en que nació en aquella maldita familia de retrógrados.

Y haría cualquier cosa por conseguirla- Incluso si eso requería quitarse a Kiyama de en medio. Incluso si debía negarle a Ichirouta el control de su cuerpo.

Estaba agotado de tener que soportar ser amable con gente que odiaba.

Estaba agotado de ser débil para que los idiotas que lo acosaban lo dejasen en paz.

Estaba agotado de ser educado para no herir sentimientos.

Y definitivamente estaba agotado de su padre-

Y para todo ello necesitaba reducir a Kazemaru a cenizas si hacía falta. Dejarlo tan destrozado que no pudiese oponerse a él. Si ahora su felicidad se reducía a Mamoru, entonces se encargaría de que se desvaneciese en el aire.

Nada personal -¿o tal vez sí?-, pero prefería a Fudo mil veces antes que a Endo. La cantidad de pensamientos de agonía e impotencia que el moreno le había causado a lo largo de los años era insufrible. Y lo peor era que el muy idiota ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Su optimismo le causaba náuseas-. Porque no era justo. Mamoru tenía todo lo que él no tenía. Una familia decente, amigos, era optimista y no se rendía jamás y todos lo adoraban. Le tenía envidia y cuanto más intentaba enterrar aquellos sentimientos, más le hervía la sangre al tenerlo cerca.

Fudo había pasado por situaciones duras que le habían enseñado que la vida no era un estadio de fútbol-. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarle, se notaba a simple vista. Y eso le gustaba. Sin mencionar que su homosexualidad lo había echado hacia atrás constantemente. Akio no tenía problemas en enseñar sus gustos, y eso le encantaba, porque era todo lo que había evitado durante tantos años. Quería enseñarle a Ichirouta todos los placeres de los que huía por miedo. Porque era un cobarde.

Hasta ahora no había avanzado mucho con su plan, porque el estúpido de Mamoru parecía tener una capacidad de perdonar muy por encima de la media, lo cual le hacía querer vomitar-. Pero eso no significaba que fuera infinita. Entonces él encontraría su límite y lo destruiría.

Probando las capacidades que lentamente iba recuperando, consiguió –o al menos eso parecía- borrarle la memoria a Fudo. Aunque ya sabía que podía hacer eso, al menos era un avance. Sólo lo había hecho con Kazemaru anteriormente, así que poder eliminar recuerdos de otras personas sería útil. Suspiró al recordar sus encuentros… No tan inocentes con Kenzaki. Sabía que él era su favorito –de ahí por qué acabó como capitán del equipo-, y lo utilizó a su favor. No era su tipo pero en el momento en que le entregó un fragmento del meteorito, toda su frustración sexual salió a la luz. Pero no le interesaban los críos-. No. Él quería un hombre.

Para Ryuuichi él sólo era un títere –o eso le gustaba creer-, pero fue suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades que lo devoraban, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Fue… raro. Sin siquiera acercarse al ideal de hombre que tenía, la maldad de Kenzaki era magnética, y sus deseos de destrucción despertaron algo en él. Después de todo, era rabia lo que lo hacía respirar.

Borró todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de sus encuentros sexuales con el adulto, porque sabía que Kazemaru no soportaría vivir con ello. Dramático, pero no tenía remedio.

Nada en él tenía remedio.

Se centró de nuevo en Endo y Fudo, y una siniestra sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Sólo acababa de empezar e iba a disfrutar de todo cuanto pudiese~


	12. Cap. 12

Cuando los tres terminaron de desayunar, bajaron para unirse al resto en el entrenamiento. Kazemaru iba detrás de los otros dos, así que cuando Akio y Mamoru se detuvieron de repente a ver algo, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

"¿No es ese el capitán de la selección española?" Preguntó confundido Fudo.

"¿Cómo?" El peliazul seguía perdido, intentando ver a través de la multitud de gente.

"¡Es Clario!" Exclamó asombrado Endo. En menos de un segundo, había salido disparado para meterse entre los demás que miraban curiosos al visitante.

Cuando Mamoru se movió, Kazemaru pudo ver por fin qué estaba ocurriendo. El revuelo se había formado, efectivamente, por la llegada del español al albergue. Un puñado de gente observaba de lejos al castaño, mientras Endo lo saludaba amigablemente.

Ichirouta se mantenía al margen junto a Fudo, que no parecía tener interés. La verdad es que él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada más que lo rutinario.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" La acidez adornaba las palabras de Ichirouta. Recordó de golpe cómo perdieron contra su equipo de forma tan lamentable meses atrás, motivo por el que acabaron repartidos en varios equipos. La sensación de impotencia que vivió en aquél momento, viendo la increíble diferencia de nivel entre ellos, recorrió su cuerpo lentamente. Odiaba sentirse inútil, y su cara sólo era un recordatorio de lo débil que podía llegar a ser. Apretó los puños y Fudo se percató de esto.

"No sé." El centrocampista se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un escalón, esperando que la conmoción pasase y volvieran a los entrenamientos. "Pero tampoco podemos dedicarnos a perder el tiempo, tenemos el partido contra Corea mañana." Akio analizaba serio la mirada de odio hacia el delantero que el defensa intentaba camuflar inútilmente. Apoyó su mentón en su mano y permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

"¡¿Un partido contra ti solo?!" El grito de sorpresa de Asuto consiguió que Ichirouta abriera los ojos y volviese a la normalidad.

"Como puedes ver, no vengo solo." Orvan señaló a Bergamo, y el pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero somos muchos más-." La voz del entrenador cortó en seco a Hiura.

"¡Vamos, vamos! No sería mala idea que tuvierais un partido con Clario."

Aunque nadie parecía del todo convencido, terminaron aceptando. Akio levantó una ceja y sonrió divertido. Bueno, si no iban a entrenar, al menos vería el espectáculo. Volvió la vista a Kazemaru, pero el otro ya se había ido con el resto a ponerse en su posición en el campo. Extraño, pensó.

No tuvieron tiempo ni de calentar cuando el pitido que daba comienzo al encuentro sonó. Mientras los jugadores del Raimon Inakuni estaban más relajados, los chicos del Raimon original se encontraban absolutamente tensos. Kazemaru se dio la vuelta para ver a Mamoru, acompañado de Nishikage y Osamu. Podía ver un ligero destello de confianza en los ojos del moreno. Habían entrenado y mejorado desde entonces, así que deberían ser capaces de, por lo menos, robarle el balón a una persona.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta de que, para cuando salió de sus pensamientos, Clario ya había regateado a la mayoría de jugadores en el centro y se disponía a tirar. Intentó ayudar a Fubuki a detenerlo, pero llegaron tarde y salieron volando junto a los demás defensas. Aturdido desde el suelo, veía cómo Seiya y Saginuma fallaban también en pararlo. Ahora le tocaba a Endo-. ¡Mierda, las heridas!

"¡Endo!" Pero el moreno no hizo caso al aviso y acabó también en el suelo. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza después de recibir ese golpe, pero se levantó y, tras comprobar que Mamoru estaba bien, se acercó al balón, le dio un par de toques y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Orvan. Estaba demasiado consumido por la rabia como para que le importase lo que estaba haciendo. Y tal como hizo con su capitán, alzó la pelota y disparó con fuerza en dirección al delantero, quien paró el tiro con dificultad. Clario lo miró con interés.

"Vaya, parece que alguien es capaz de continuar…" Orvan sonrió al ver la determinación del peliazul y se acercó, haciendo que Kazemaru lo bloquease. Se movió a la izquierda, y el defensa imitó sus movimientos, sin romper el contacto visual.

Fudo miraba incrédulo la escena. No tan sorprendido por el cambio de humor de Ichirouta, sino por el hecho de que estaba siendo un obstáculo para el jugador que había rebasado a un equipo entero. Le costaba seguirles los movimientos, y eso ya era decir. Al parecer no era el único en un estado de estupor, porque nadie iba a ayudar al defensa. Todos estaban prestando máxima atención como espectadores.

Kazemaru seguía los pasos de Clario como si se tratase de un baile. Si el delantero se movía a un lado, él se movía a un lado, si el otro se acercaba, él se alejaba intentando guardar una distancia prudente, y si de alguna forma Orvan conseguía pasarlo, se daba la vuelta sobre sí mismo y se colocaba de nuevo entre él y la portería. Podía sentir a Yami florecer en su pecho, pero esta vez era una mezcla entre sus sentimientos y los suyos propios. Su odio se sumaba al rencor de Yami.

Continuaron así durante varios minutos más, y Kazemaru se comenzaba a cansar, pero se negaba a dejar que le ganase de nuevo. Notaba cómo las gotas sudor resbalaban desde su frente hasta su cuello, y el ardor infernal de sus piernas. No sólo eso, pero además la cabeza le comenzaba a doler por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al mantener sus reflejos al máximo constantemente.

"¡Clario! Siento interrumpir tu diversión, pero tenemos que irnos ya." Anunció Bergamo desde la portería del lado de Orvan. Los dos se detuvieron, y Kazemaru resopló molesto.

"Hmm… Nada mal. Pero aún necesitáis más entrenamiento." Ichirouta frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, es complicado si alguien interrumpe nuestros entrenamientos." Se quejó Fudo, haciendo obvio de quién hablaba. Clario sonrió y se despidió del equipo japonés. Regult lo siguió y tal como llegaron, se fueron.

Ichirouta seguía clavado en el sitio, molesto con el pelirrosa por detenerlos. Tatsuya se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Pronto Endo lo siguió y se unió a ellos, con una expresión de emoción.

"¡Kazemaru! ¡Eso ha sido increíble!" Kiyama se tuvo que apartar para que Mamoru se lanzase a abrazar a su amigo.

"…" Pero el defensa seguía mirando hacia la salida por la que se había ido el español. La voz de Endo había conseguido calmarlo en parte. Todavía estaba procesando la cantidad de odio que había sentido con tan sólo ver al otro. Le avergonzaba pensar que aquella rabia no había sido culpa de Yami, porque en parte pudo sentir sus propias emociones dictándole hacer daño. No quería pensar en qué habría sido capaz de hacer si los hubieran dejado continuar. Volteó la vista hacia Mamoru, sin mucho entusiasmo. "No me… Encuentro bien. Creo que me he esforzado de más…" Tampoco era mentira. Estaba a un paso de una jaqueca y un tirón en los gemelos.

De hecho, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando se desplomó en el hombro del portero. No había perdido la consciencia, pero sus piernas se habían rendido.

"¡Kaze! ¿Estás bien?" Se agarró a los hombros de Endo para mantenerse de pie.

"Sí-. Me duelen las piernas, sólo es eso." Sin esperar un segundo más, el moreno lo tomó en brazos, ignorando la presión en su estómago. "¡E-Endo!" La sangre que debía estar desbordando su cabeza se movió hacia sus mejillas al notar cómo lo cargaba. Mamoru lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta para llevarlo aunque fuera al banquillo para dejarlo descansar-

"Endo." La voz amenazante de Fudo lo asustó, pero el agarre al peliazul no cedió. El centrocampista estaba en medio del camino, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes. "Puedes hacerle daño así, ¿no crees?" Endo juraría poder saborear el veneno que salía de la boca de Akio, pero no terminaba de entender el por qué.

"Estaba muy cansado, así que pensé qué mejor lo llevaba yo." Ichirouta se sorprendió al oír al moreno rebatir a Fudo.

"No sólo le puedes hacer daño a él-. Tú también estabas lesionado, si no recuerdo mal."

"Vamos, chicos, no discutáis. Fudo, no te preocupes, seguro que Endo se asegura de que no le pase nada." Fubuki se acercó intentando calmar el ambiente. Más por parte de Akio que de Mamoru, porque el portero no era el mejor leyendo ambientes. Para su mala suerte, el castaño no se iba a rendir tan pronto, y se acabó viendo en medio de todo.

"Tenemos un partido mañana, no podemos permitirnos lesiones ahora, capitán." A Kazemaru le entró un escalofrío al escuchar aquella palabra salir de Akio, sabiendo que sólo la utilizaba cuando estaba molesto. Endo se mantuvo estoico.

"He dicho que ya lo llevo yo. No hace falta que te preocupes." La voz de Endo comenzaba a sonar seria.

Ichirouta se sentía como un crío entre los dos, y no tenía ganas de discusiones ahora. Además, a quién quería engañar, le gustaba estar en brazos del moreno.

"Fudo, no hace falta que te comportes así, estoy bien." Eso era mentira. No quería regañar de esa forma al castaño, pero no entendía qué le pasaba con él.

"¡Basta ya!" El grito dramático de Ichihoshi resonó en el campo. "¿Por qué no paráis de discutir de una vez?" Akio pensó que eso era la preocupación más falsa que había visto en tiempo. Finalmente se rindió y se fue, ligeramente adolorido por ver cómo el peliazul insistía en quedarse con el portero. Se sintió como un idiota por pensar que tal vez tenía alguna oportunidad con él. Era raro viniendo de él, pero no le bastaba con haber tenido sexo con él. Quería algo más, pero estaba más que claro que a Ichirouta le gustaba Endo. E incluso después de darse por vencido, no podía evitar sentir… celos al verlos juntos. Se llevaban muy bien, y le recordaban constantemente que él no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera un sólo amigo.

"Ugh…" El dolor de cabeza se había intensificando en los últimos minutos, y no tenía claro por qué se le encogía el pecho al tratar al castaño de esa forma, si era así casi siempre en Teikoku.

Teikoku… Se acordó de Genda y Sakuma. Hizo una buena amistad con esos dos. No eran para nada como Fudo, nunca molestaban. Los echaba un poco de menos. Aunque allí estaba bajo las órdenes de Kageyama, todo era más sencillo. Ellos entrenaban, él supervisaba y si algo iba mal hablaba con ellos. Akio era… Complicado.

Endo lo acercó al banquillo y lo ayudó a recostarse en él, soltándolo con sutileza. Agh, ahora echaba de menos el contacto con el moreno, pensó. Acto seguido, Mamoru se sentó a su lado y le subió las piernas, haciendo presión en diferentes sitios para ver si se había hecho daño.

"¡Chicos, vosotros entrenad mientras!" El repentino grito del portero hizo que diera un respingo en el sitio.

Kazemaru iba a decir algo, pero no sabía qué. El silencio los envolvía mientras Endo se entretenía en bajarle las medias para masajearle los gemelos. Al notar al tacto de las manos de Mamoru, se dio cuenta de lo tensos que estaban sus músculos, y suspiró, pensando en lo que había pasado con Clario hace un rato. Estaba empezando a perder el control, ¿verdad?


	13. Cap. 13

Ya habían terminado de entrenar por el día. Algunos siguieron durante tiempo extra por haber perdido tiempo de práctica con la visita de Clario. Al principio, perder contra él había conseguido desanimar a los nuevos, pero volvieron a la normalidad tras un pequeño discurso típico de Mamoru cuando volvió a la portería tras comprobar que Kazemaru estaba bien.

Ichirouta tuvo que esperar un rato más antes de unirse al resto del equipo, pero al menos tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el partido del día siguiente. Todo iba normal; Yami no había molestado a nadie y aunque muchos evitaban pasarle el balón, Tatsuya, Fubuki y Endo lo apoyaban, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Primero pensó que tendría que entrenar más para compensar el tiempo que había perdido, pero quería hablar con Fudo. De todas formas tampoco era bueno esforzarse en exceso, y apenas había dormido en dos días. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola sin llamar, pero no vio a Fudo por ninguna parte.

"¿Fudo? ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó en voz baja. Nadie respondió. "¿Dónde estará…?" Se cuestionó en voz alta. Finalmente optó por esperarlo allí, así que fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa y limpiarse el sudor rápido. Cuando abrió el grifo para refrescarse, tuvo que cerrarlo de golpe al oír una voz abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

"¡Te he dicho que no puedes seguir ignorando mis llamadas- necesito saber cómo estás!" La voz de Fudo sonaba enfadada. Era la primera vez que lo oía así. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, por lo que se quedó en el sitio sin hacer ruido. "No me podría importar menos. ¡Si hago todo esto es por ti y me niego a que sirva de nada porque no puedes parar de tragar pastillas como una-!" Los pasos rápidos de Akio resonaban por toda la habitación, acompañados de los rugidos que le soltaba al teléfono. ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

Ahora Kazemaru sentía que no debía estar escuchando aquella conversación, porque estaba claro de que era algo personal del castaño, pero no sabía cómo salir y hacer como que no se había enterado de nada. Justo cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta del baño, la voz del centrocampista bajó de intensidad.

"Sabes que no puedo volver aún, mamá." Ichirouta abrió los ojos y detuvo su mano. Algo en su corazón se movió al escuchar a Akio decir esa palabra. "Mañana tenemos nuestro primer partido. No será tanto tiempo. Si ganamos tendremos dinero para comida, al menos. Como sea, tengo que colgar. Si necesitas algo avisa al vecino." El sonido de Fudo colgando la llamada le recordó que tenía que moverse. O igual era mejor esperar a que se fuese-

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas esconderte?" Mierda.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrever el rostro avergonzado de Ichirouta.

"Y-Yo-" Akio lo interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos.

"No importa. Sólo olvídalo."

Kazemaru frunció el ceño, pero no sabía qué contestar. Sabía que Akio estudiaba en Teikoku a base de becas, pero no pensaba que la situación estaría tan mal. Era más fácil para él que Fudo fuera un niño mimado sin modales como Kageru, pero con mejores notas. Sin embargo, nunca era tan fácil.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras el castaño se cambiaba de ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo. Se quitó la camiseta y por unos segundos se quedó mirando distraído su brazo izquierdo.

"Estaba pensando en tatuarme algo." El raíl de pensamientos de lástima de Kazemaru se fue a la mierda al oír el comentario fuera de contexto de Akio.

"¿Qué-?" Eso sí era una forma extraña de cambiar el tema. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al imaginarse a Fudo con tatuajes, pero prefirió molestarlo un poco. "Bueno, si tu objetivo es parecer un yakuza, entonces te quedarían bien." El castaño sonrió acercándose a él. Ichirouta intentaba mantener la compostura, pero la situación no estaba yendo como esperaba en lo más mínimo.

"¿Y entonces qué tal unos piercings, Ichirouta~?" Rezó al techo que la sangre de su cuerpo no decidiera seguir bajando y le siguió la corriente.

"Tal vez deberías centrarte en dejar que te crezca el pelo en vez de…" Su voz se perdió al darse cuenta de que el centrocampista lo estaba acorralando. "¿Qué estás-?"

Sin saber del todo con qué intención, sujetó por los hombros al castaño. No lo estaba alejando, pero tampoco lo acercaba a él, sino que lo mantenía en el sitio.

Era ridículo pensar después de ver la escena entre los dos que Fudo tampoco sabía qué estaba haciendo si sabía que al peliazul le gustaba Endo y aunque tuvieran sexo más veces eso no iba a cambiar. Se sentía lamentable, pero quería más contacto con él- Y de todas formas, tampoco tenía nada formal con el portero, por lo que no estaban haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, el agarre de Ichirouta flaqueó y Akio acercó su rostro a la oreja del defensa para lamer con suavidad su lóbulo. Viendo la no tan negativa reacción del otro, Fudo se movió acortando la distancia que quedaba entre él y los labios del peliazul.

Kazemaru sentía algo dentro de él desear el contacto físico con Akio. Yami lo quería. ¿O era él? Podía echarle la culpa a Yami de todo esto, pero por algún motivo, no le parecía correcto. Antes de que los labios del castaño pudieran alcanzarlo, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha repentinamente, provocando que el beso acabase en su mejilla.

"… No… No puedo-" Podía ver claramente la molestia reflejada en los ojos verdes de Fudo. Los brazos que antes le bloqueaban el paso se apartaban lentamente. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de abajo a arriba al escuchar el gruñido de frustración del centrocampista.

"… ¡Aclárate de una puta vez!" Lo último que sus oídos pudieron descifrar fue un portazo que asumió que había sido la puerta del baño. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer en la pared en la que había estado apoyándose hasta ahora.

\-----------

Gouenji caminaba al lado de Kido por las calles de Rusia. Hacía bastante tiempo que no quedaban para ir a algún sitio, aunque normalmente Endo y Kazemaru iban con ellos. Solían ir detrás, hablando de sus cosas, en su propio mundo. Varias veces se preguntó si había algo entre ellos que los demás no supieran. Ahora pensaba que ojalá hubiera hablado más con el defensa en ese tiempo, porque al menos haría todo menos difícil de lo que ya era.

"Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo tampoco pensé que Kazemaru pudiera tirar con esa fuerza." El aliento de Yuuto se proyectaba en el aire en forma de vapor. El rubio le dio un sorbo al café que habían comprado unos minutos atrás para entrar en calor. Iban abrigados, pero las temperaturas de Rusia no tenían nada que ver con los inviernos de Japón. La verdad es que parecían unos exagerados en comparación a la gente que pasaba por allí, algunos incluso vistiendo tan sólo una camiseta que no parecía abrigar mucho. Shuuya jugó un poco con el líquido dentro del envase antes de comentar lo que pensaba al respecto.

"También se comportaba raro. De verdad que no parecía él."

"Pero, ¿por qué apuntaría directamente a Endo?"

"No lo sé. Últimamente sale más con Fudo. ¿Crees que pueda tener algo que ver?"

Kido se detuvo un momento, y el partido contra Shin Teikoku pasó con rapidez por su mente.

"Puede ser. Sakuma me dijo que tuvieron algunos problemas con él durante los entrenamientos en Teikoku. Pero tampoco me contó mucho- No le gusta hablar de él porque le recuerda a Kageyama." El de piel morena asintió en comprensión.

"… Sinceramente, estoy preocupado por Endo. Ya ha perdonado a Kazemaru… Sigue siendo él después de todo-. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que fue a propósito."

"Tal vez sea sólo una mala influencia. Aunque eso no explica lo de esta mañana." El de rastas se cruzó de brazos. Había visto algo así antes, pero le resultaba ridículo si quiera pensarlo.

"Tú también viste cómo miraba a Clario, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… Mañana tenemos el partido contra Corea. Será mejor esperar y ver qué pasa antes de llegar a conclusiones precipitadas." Gouenji parecía preocupado, pero también pensó que era lo mejor.

"¿Le has contado esto a alguien?"

"No. Quiero esperar antes de alarmar a los demás. Especialmente justo antes de un partido. ¿Y tú?"

"Sólo he hablado con Endo. Le dije que fue un accidente." Shuuya se mordió el labio al recordar la horrible mancha púrpura en el estómago del moreno. "Aunque no parecía que el golpe en sí fuera su mayor problema."

El viento helado se coló bajo la bufanda de Yuuto, y dejó sus especulaciones a un lado por un momento.

"No sé tú, pero yo me estoy helando aquí fuera."

"Ya, yo también. Deberíamos buscar algún sitio donde haga más calor."

Cuando ambos comenzaron a andar de nuevo, Ichihoshi no pudo evitar sonreír desde su escondite. No sería difícil hundir al equipo, después de todo. Esos dos eran una molestia, pero sabía que Kido era un gran estratega, y Gouenji un muy buen delantero, así que tendría que quitárselos de en medio quisiera o no. No sabía por qué, pero su instinto le decía que Kazemaru le iba a dar mucho juego, por lo que lo necesitaba en el equipo.

Se dio la vuelta para volver al albergue y prepararse para el partido–aunque era temprano ya no se podía ver el sol, y él también estaba congelándose ahí fuera-, cuando de lejos pudo ver a Haizaki, Tatsuya, Asuto, Kirina y Fudo siendo incapaces de robarle el balón a un enano con una gorra barata.

Raro, pensó. Los ignoró y empezó a andar de vuelta en busca de una calefacción.

\-----------

Kazemaru se había quedado solo en su cuarto con lo que creía que era su esquizofrenia. Fudo se había marchado una hora antes por orden del entrenador, saliendo de allí sin siquiera mirarle.

Pero a él tampoco podía culparlo, no. De todas las personas del universo, nunca se habría imaginado que sería él quien estuviera jugando con los ¿sentimientos? de Fudo Akio.

Suspiró cansado y resopló al escuchar cómo llamaban a la puerta, pero su expresión cambió al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

"Kaze, ¿estás ahí?"

"Endo, pasa."

El portero asomó la cabeza, curioso y le sonrió.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó intrigado el defensa.

"No, no te preocupes… Es que Gouenji ha salido a pasear con Kido, y al ver a Fudo irse con Asuto y los demás pensé que podía pasarme a verte." Ichirouta sonrió y se hizo a un lado en la cama para que Endo se sentase con él. Mamoru se acomodó a su lado y fijó su vista en los labios del peliazul por un segundo. "Por cierto, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros? Fudo parecía enfadado."

"… Ya lo resolveremos, no ha sido nada."

"Ya veo…" El portero se quedó pensativo y gritó de repente, haciendo que Kazemaru por poco se cayera de la cama. "¡Kazemaru! ¡Mañana tenemos nuestro primer partido en el mundial!" Aunque Ichirouta no compartía la misma pasión enfermiza de Endo por el fútbol, sí debía admitir que era emocionante. "¡¿No es genial?!" El otro se rió ante la efusividad del moreno.

"Recuerda que si perdemos, nos vamos de vuelta a casa." Endo lo miró horrorizado.

"¡No digas eso!" Kazemaru sonreía divertido, y las ganas de abrazarlo que sentía eran inhumanas. No tuvo que resistirse mucho porque fue Mamoru quien lo envolvió en sus brazos. "Hueles tan bien…" El calor de Endo y sus palabras lo adormecían. Eso mezclado con que había dormido fatal hacía que comenzara a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Aguantó un par de minutos más, y finalmente, todo se volvió negro.


	14. Chapter 14

No se había quedado dormido del todo, porque podía oír las palabras de Endo como un murmullo por el fondo. Sinceramente sentía que estaba en el cielo, apoyado en Mamoru mientras éste lo abrazaba con cariño. Notaba cómo Mamoru lo recostaba en la cama y se reía con suavidad de que se hubiese quedado dormido con tanta facilidad. Los dedos del moreno acariciando su pelo y el leve tono de voz que pocas veces usaba hacían que Ichirouta quisiera quedarse así para siempre. Una vez se había acomodado en la almohada, se las apañó para levantar un brazo y tomar la mano del portero, como invitándolo a tumbarse con él.

Kazemaru sintió una oleada de felicidad al ver cómo Endo se tumbaba a su lado, y no tardó en acercarse a él para abrazarlo de nuevo y hundir su rostro en el pecho del moreno. Normalmente se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza haciendo esto, pero siempre tenía la excusa de que estaba medio dormido.

"Deberías dormir ya." Realmente quería dormirse, sí, pero no quería que Endo se fuera- Quería seguir escuchando los latidos del corazón de Mamoru. Murmuró algo inaudible que se perdió en la tela de la camiseta del portero, y pensó que ojalá pudiese decirle cuánto lo quería sin hacer todo más raro de lo que ya estaba siendo-

"¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?" Ichirouta salió de su estado de somnolencia y se levantó sonrojado nada más reconoció la voz de Fudo. Endo también se giró confuso.

"Ah… Vine a ver a Kaze un momento, eso es todo." Kazemaru podía jurar que veía cómo Akio taladraba con la mirada a Endo, que seguía sonriendo a pesar de ello.

"Pues si no os importa, quiero dormir." Abrió la puerta y miró al portero, esperando a que se fuese. Endo se rió, nervioso, y removió el pelo del defensa antes de levantarse.

"Perdón, perdón… Kaze, te veo mañana." El mencionado sonrió. "¡Descansad bien para-!" Nada más cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Fudo no esperó a que terminase de hablar y se la cerró en la cara. "¡PARA JUGAR MAÑANA!" Gritó Endo desde el pasillo. Akio se apoyó en la puerta y posó su mirada seria en el peliazul.

"Entonces." Kazemaru tragó saliva con dificultad. "Te dejo solo un rato, ¿y ya estás durmiendo con otros?" El corazón del defensa se encogió al escuchar esas palabras viniendo del centrocampista, pero hizo como si nada.

"¿Algún problema? No soy tu mascota." Se quejó.

"… No. Pero tal vez deberías dejar de comportarte como un animal en celo." El peliazul sintió la rabia acumularse en la base de su garganta.

"O tal vez tú deberías dejar de comportarte como si fuéramos algo-." Sinceramente, se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse atacado, porque Akio le estaba empezando a recordar a lo que su padre solía decirle. "Lo hemos hecho, pero eso no significa nada."

"¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda quieres de mí?" Aquellas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido. "¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un consolador de turno?"

"Qué- N-No…"

"Te gusta Endo, ¿verdad?" Sentía la necesidad de mentir, pero probablemente ya no tenía sentido a estas alturas.

"… Sí." El castaño se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

"Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie, ¿me oyes?" Lo soltó y desvió la mirada para no tener que ver la mirada de dolor de Ichirouta, porque sabía que entonces se sentiría mal. Quería enfadarse con él, abofetearlo por jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma, pero no podía. Por mucho que lo ignorase, Kazemaru tenía razón. Se estaba comportando como un crío. Ellos no eran nada más que compañeros de cuarto, y él más que nadie sabía que tener sexo con alguien no significaba que fueran nada en absoluto. Pero algo, muy al fondo en su corazón, esperaba que no fuese así.

"Yo- No quería herir tus sentimientos… Perdón-"

"¡JA! ¿Mis sentimientos? ¡No me hagas reír!" Mintió, orgulloso. "Ni siquiera somos amigos. No sabes nada de mí-." Las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos del peliazul lo hicieron callarse de golpe, y se acordó de él.

Hotaru.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Se prometió a sí mismo cambiar para no herir a las personas que le importaban, y allí estaba él, atacando a Ichirouta por celos. Se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró, cansado.

¿Por qué su orgullo siempre tenía que meterse en medio? Quería ser amable como los demás, saber lo que era tener amigos- Pero no podía evitarlo. De alguna forma, era su orgullo lo que lo había hecho seguir adelante durante tantos años. El mismo orgullo que le hizo perder a Hotaru. No conocía otra forma de vivir que no dañase a otros, lo cual era un problema, porque esta vez quería a Kazemaru –por fin había llegado a una conclusión-, y se negaba a perderlo.

Rodó los ojos y se sentó en su cama.

"Como sea. T-Tampoco te lo tomes como algo personal…" Al ver que Ichirouta seguía herido, decidió tragarse su orgullo. "Ugh… No quería decir eso… Yo- De hecho, eres el único que me ha aceptado… Mierda, eres lo más parecido que tengo a un amigo." Sentía la vergüenza hervir dentro de él al decirle algo así a Kazemaru, y sólo quería meterse en algún agujero y que nadie lo viese. Lo único que le hizo pensar que había valido la pena soltar algo tan fuera de su carácter fue ver cómo el rostro de Ichirouta se iluminaba ante sus palabras. "Deberíamos dormir ya. Es tarde."

Kazemaru no cabía en sí de felicidad al oír al castaño disculparse. Sabía que era difícil para él, y significaba mucho para él que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y sonrió levemente al sentir su corazón acelerarse. Esperó a que el otro acabase de cambiarse y se acostó también.

"Fudo."

"¿Hmm?" Gruñó Akio desde su cama.

"Creo que deberías ser amable más a menudo… Me gusta." Akio se revolvió en la cama, con la cara roja, y resopló.

"Y tú deberías dejar de ser tan gay… Pero tal vez sea bueno. Contigo. Tsk." Aunque no le veía la cara, sabía que Ichirouta estaba sonriendo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos.

\---------------

Se levantaron temprano, se pusieron el uniforme rápidamente y bajaron al comedor. Sólo faltaban unos pocos por llegar, y los nervios se podían respirar en el aire.

"¡Woaaah! ¡Por fin nuestro primer partido en el mundial!" Exclamó Asuto, moviendo las manos, entusiasmado.

"¡Por fin el mundo se dará cuenta de mi talento!" Añadió Goujin desde otra mesa.

Ichirouta buscó con la mirada a Endo, y finalmente lo vio, sonriendo como de costumbre, al lado de Gouenji, Kido y Fubuki. Le hizo una señal a Fudo de ir allí, pero no parecía muy excitado por la idea. Terminó por arrastrarlo hacia su mesa, sentándose al lado de Fubuki. Shuuya y Yuuto cruzaron sus miradas, pero no dijeron nada.

"¡Fudo! Ya pareces estar de mejor humor~" Dijo alegre el portero.

"Púdr-"

Kazemaru pellizcó la pierna de Akio por debajo de la mesa antes de que terminase de hablar. Miró molesto a Ichirouta, pero éste se hizo el loco.

"Kazemaru, tú también estás mejor ¿no?" Preguntó Shirou.

"Sí, gracias." Le dedicó una sonrisa amable y Fudo se mordía el labio de la envidia.

"Eso es bueno. Kazemaru, eres uno de los pilares de este equipo, te necesitamos en el campo." Las palabras de Kido cayeron sobre sus hombros como plomo. ¿De verdad era tan importante?

"N-No sé si soy tan necesario, pero me esforzaré." Fubuki le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándolo. Ya había visto que Ichirouta no era precisamente el que más confianza desbordaba, así que necesitaría algo de apoyo.

"¡Pues claro que te necesitamos! Eres el más rápido después de todo~" La suave voz del albino hizo que el peliazul se sonrojase.

Terminaron de desayunar y se subieron al bus que los llevaría al estadio. Como iban en asientos de tres, Kazemaru se sentó en el asiento del medio, con Fudo a su derecha, apoyado en la ventana, y Endo a su izquierda, hablando a voces con Sakaonue que estaba en la parte de atrás junto a Saginuma.

Akio iba con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener la mayor cantidad de neuronas posibles-las conversaciones entre Haizaki y Hiroto eran terribles-. Sólo abrió los ojos al notar la mano de Ichirouta tomar la suya con suavidad. Se sonrojó, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para mirar al defensa. Kazemaru no retiró su mano de la de Fudo o Endo por el resto del viaje.

Al bajarse, los alientos de sorpresa no se hicieron de esperar.

"¡El estadio es enorme!"

Y es que, en comparación al del Fútbol Frontier en Japón, este era gigantesco. Las gradas estaban hechas para que mucha más gente pudiese acudir, y en general la estructura era mucho más alta. El único que parecía no impresionarse con nada era Fudo.

"¡Ya que es mi debut, marcaré al menos diez goles!" Gritó emocionado Hiroto, siendo –increíblemente- más ruidoso de lo normal.

"Seguro que te pasas la mitad del partido chupando césped." Se burló Haizaki con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Ah, ¿pero que puedes ver el césped?" Le reclamó Kira.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo dos ojos. ¿O es que el tatuaje que te vino en la bolsa de chuches que llevas te afecta a las tres neuronas que te quedan?"

"¡Te vas a comer la pelota!" Y como de costumbre, Tatsuya llegaba al rescate y agarraba a Hiroto.

Después de calmar a los dos de turno, pasaron a los vestuarios, y una vez se cambiaron todos, entró el entrenador.

"Chicos, como ya sabréis esto es un torneo mundial, por lo que hay algunas diferencias en el protocolo. Cuando entréis, tenéis que llevar de la mano a un niño. No preguntéis, sólo lo hacéis. Saldréis al mismo tiempo que el equipo rival, así que si queréis estirar, podéis hacerlo aquí dentro. Ah, y recordad mirad vuestros transmisores durante el partido. ¡Ánimo!" Y dicho esto se fue.

"¿Por qué tenemos que llevar a un niño?" Preguntó Goujin en voz alta.

"Tal vez nos patrocina una agencia de adopción." Reflexionó Kiyama.

"…"

"Si llora lo lanzo al campo, ya aviso." Soltó Fudo.

"¡Fudo!" Le reprendió Ichirouta, dándole un codazo.

"¡No me gustan los niños! ¡Sólo gritan y se quejan!"

"Mira quién fue a hablar." Se quejó el defensa.

El resto se rió, y la tensión se fue aliviando con las conversaciones de los jugadores. Fubuki se levantó del banco y acercó a Ichirouta con el brazo.

"Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no pasen del centro del campo~" Levantó el puño, animado, y Kazemaru se sintió más seguro sabiendo que no estaba solo.

"¡A ganar!" El grito de Endo fue seguido rápidamente con otros de ánimo. Ichirouta miró su transmisor. Faltaban sólo diez minutos para el partido.


End file.
